CrAzYqUiRkS
by Japanimejo
Summary: LIKE TO RP ESCA? READ THE NEWS! NEXT CH COMING SOON! The Esca cast is cast a group of teachers at Japanese HS each with their own quirk.Hitomi is the Eng. teacher who is very lost and confused(& the only normal one!).
1. Default Chapter

a/n: I don't really know what this story is supposed to be...I mainly just wanted to write an AU with Van/Hitomi fluff. Soo*rolls eyes*...enjoy this critter!*grins*  
For this fic, Hitomi is American(meaning born and raised in America with Japanese ancestry) and she will be teaching English and the literature that goes along with it. Van will be teaching high school level math.(he seems like the type to be good at math, no?) Where did this weird idea come from? Thinking about being an English teacher overseas in another country and thinking about all the weird quirks the teachers at my school have..LOL  
Disclaimer: Jesse and James from Pokemon are here to do it today! (they enter in matching suits and ties!)  
  
Jesse: Prepare to be sued!  
James: If you don't give due!  
Jesse: To capture all bootleggers in the nation!  
James: To protect poor writers from devistation!  
Jesse:To denounce the evils of copying and plagerizing!  
James: To make original work look mezmorizing!  
Jesse: Japanimejo doesn't own the rights!  
James: So, sit back, enjoy, let the story take flight!  
(mind you, i don't own Pokemon either, but i do own that little rhyme!)  
Hitomi took a deep breath in as she got off the plane. She feared that this was going to be way harder than what she expected. "It's Japan, alright..." she said looking around metropolitan Tokyo. "Oh my goodness, what have I done?" she said with a slight smile as she awaited her luggage. She listened to the people surrounding her. She spoke Japanese pretty fluently, but she couldn't catch on the the dialect or the speed with wich everyone spoke. No matter, she had her trusty pocket translator dictionary with her. She'd be ok...eventually.  
Hitomi let out a sigh of relief as she saw her luggage coming down the rack. "Ok, so it's off to find my apartment..." Hitomi mumbled looking at the Japanese characters. She didn't know Japanese characters as well as she did romanji. She muttered to herself as she walked stumbling through everyone in the crowds. BUMP.  
"Oh, oh! I'm sor-I mean...Gomen Ne, gomen ne!" she said bending to pick up her luggage she had just dropped. The man stooped down to help her pick everything up. Her eyes met his and he was probaly the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. He had messy, raven noir(-FRENCH!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE) hair and the most beautiful crimson marron(-MORE FRENCH!!!) eyes. Hitomi's mouth just dropped. He was drop dead gorgeous...and she couldn't even talk to him.  
But the moment was fleeting, it passed her by all too quickly. He muttered something which she could only roughly translate something about "being late" and he ran off again as quickly as he'd run into her. "Ja ne..." she said to herself with a dreamy smile wishing by some odd fate, they'd meet again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hitomi had finally found her apartment with the help of an English speaking Japanese girl named Yukari. "Domo arigatou, Yukari," Hitomi said with a slight bow. "NO PROBLEM!" Yukari said with a smile. "You know, you should come to my house for supper tonight; I could introduce you to my husband, Amano, and he works at the same school that you'll be working." "I-I-don't know..." Hitomi said feeling sheepish. "Oh, nonsense, you're coming, it's a free meal, no?" Yukari said with a smile. "I'll probaly be late; I get lost rather easily..." Hitomi said blushing and clenching her hands together in a v-shape. "Voila! (FRENCH, yet again....)" Yukari says producing a piece of paper that has a small map drawn on it. "Now, you can't get lost!" she says with a smile. "Now go get washed up, change, and I'll see you at my place at 7 p.m." says Yukari with a wink and leaves.  
Hitomi gets out her key and sighs again. She enters into her new home. "Wow...this is alot more than the New York apartment!" she says with a widening grin. Hitomi quickly unpacks her suitcase and picks out beautiful nude colored v-neck lace dress. She lays it on the bed and hops in the shower.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Van ran along the sidewalk until he had finally reached his destination. "Oh god no..." he said as he saw the bank closing. He mumbled some curses as he trodded back home. "Another night I have to bum supper off of someone..." he said while kicking a rock. "I really have to quit NOT carrying cash with me...but then it just gets stolen when I do carry it...and if I carry a little it spends very quickly..." Van lets out a sigh and kicks another rock. He walks back to an aparment complex. He enters the building and walks up about two flights of stairs. He stops at Hitomi's door and listens to her singing in the shower. "She's singing in English," Van thinks to himself with a grin. "Maybe I should say hi...nah," he says laughing at the song she's singing. "It's a quirky little English song...I'm glad I learned English," he thought with a giggle. He went into his apartment and shut the door.  
Next door, Hitomi came out tugging at her beige v-neck dress that hit about four inches about her knees. "I think it shrunk" she said with great concern trying to pull it down to an acceptable length. She put her small, black purse on her shoulder, slipped on her black stillettos, locked the door to her apartment and started downstairs, with Yukari's map in hand.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Van picked up his telephone and dialed Amano and Yukari's number. "Konni!" he said with a chipper voice. "Van, you don't have any money to buy takeout again, do you?" says Yukari sarcastically. "Nope," Van says with a smile on his end. "Well, I guess you want to eat some of my food don't you?" Yukari says with a raised eyebrow. "Yup," Van says. "Okay, okay, you convinced me...get your butt over here right now though, NO EXCUSES!"  
Amano looked at Yukari. "Van," he said while raising an eyebrow. "Yup..." she said. "Hehe, it looks like we have the whole faculty coming to dinner!" Amano says as the doorbell rings. Yukari goes to answer it. "Konnichwa, Schezar-san! And you brought Millerna!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Van takes off the suit he'd been wearing and lays down on his bed. "Man, I'm tired..." he says as he untucks his starchy shirt. "I hate clothes like this...they don't move...you could hurt someone with sleeves like this..." he says as he flicks a finger on it and the shirt doesn't move. He then looks up at the ceiling. "*sigh* How old are you now Van? Twenty-one and still no one hanging on your arm? You suck, you know that..." he says smiling to himself. He folds his arms under his head and closes his eyes. "What's missing from my story? A great girl..." he says turning his glance towards a stack of papers and a computer. "All of it's based on people I know...except the prince doesn't have a love life becuase I don't have one..." His gaze drifts back toward the ceiling. "That girl I bumped into was really pretty...I wonder who she was..." He starts to drift off into a deep sleep.  
~*(a while later)*~  
Knock. Knock. Van is startled awake. He rubs his eyes and hair, then rolls out of bed to answer the door. It's Dryden.   
"You look like you just woke up," he says with a grin.  
"Hello to you too.." Van says leaning one arm against his door.   
"So, were you ever planning on going to Yukari's?"  
Van places his hands on top his head while he mumbles something to himself. Dryden lets out a big belly laugh at him. "What time is it?" Van said turning around quickly. "About 7:45..." "Oh man, I called her a little before 7!!!...She's gonna yell at me again! She might not have even saved me food!!!" Van says while pulling his blazer back on. Dryden just laughed; he still looked like a mess. His hair was dishuffled, his white collar shirt was halfway unbuttoned and half-way tucked in. "What?" Van said with a curious look motioning Dryden out the door. "You're a math teacher and look how irresponsible you look," he said laughing even more. "I don't care; I'm a writter first and foremost and then I'm a math teacher..." I said with an indignant look. "Right, and you're brother isn't famous..." Dryden said rolling his eyes and pushing Van along the way. "WAIT! Check to see if I locked the door and I'll check and see if I have my keys..." "Yea, you locked the door," Dryden called back. "Yea..." Van began frantically searching for his keys. "Oh no..." he said worriedly. He let out a sigh. "I did it again..."  
"AGAIN?!" Dryden said slapping his forehead. "Yea, I'll just use the newgirl's balcony though..." Van said shrugging his shoulders wanting to go get his food. "You are hopeless, Van completely hopeless..." Dryden said with a smile following after him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Ding-dong.* "Wow, she has an awfully pretty house..." Hitomi thought to herself blushing when Amano came to the door. "Ah," he said with an illuminating smile, "you must be Hitomi, come in please! I'm Amano," he said. He was a very nice looking man; too bad for her that he was already taken...at least he was eye candy!  
He escorted her into the house where she saw many people gathered in the den. Yukari came out of another room to greet her. "Hey girl!" she said in English. She then cut her eyes around to everyone else and said something in Japanese which, bluntly put, turned out to be "talk slow around her; her naitive tounge is English." "Oh great," Hitomi thought, "now everyone is just gonna treat me like I'm stupid..."  
Yukari turned to her and whispered, "don't worry, they speak English ok, but not as well as I do!" She winked and introduced Hitomi to everyone...in English.  
"On the couch, there is Millerna Aston, she teaches A & P, Pre-Med..." she said pointing to a beautiful wavy headed blonde.  
Hitomi made a short bow and stuck out her hand to shake hers, which wasn't returned with much warmth. Hitomi stepped back next to Yukari and looked at her. She proceeded with the next person.  
"Next to her, is our princpal, Allen Schezar-san," she said showing Hitomi a gorgeous long blonde headed man. He had big, cerulean eyes and a dashing smile. He got up and Hitomi met him halfway to shake his hand, but instead, he knelt on one knee and kissed the top of her hand! She blushed while covering her mouth with her other hand. "So, chivilary isn't dead..." Hitomi said with a smile. She noticed Millerna glaring at me. "They must be a couple..." Hitomi thought to myself. "Konnichiwa, boku no tomadachi, Hitomi," he said, flashing her that priceless smile. He was definately a catch all right!  
Yukari then pointed to a pink haired girl with her arms folded sitting in a corner by herself. She wore painted glasses and her top and dress were eccentrically matched. "This is Merlu, our art and drama teacher.." she said. "Very pleased to meet you Merlu," Hitomi said feeling a little tense karma emitting from her. "Hi," she simply replied not wanting to shake her hand. Hitomi's expression drooped as she thought how rude it was of Merlu to treat her like that. Hitomi didn't know which girl was worse; At least I knew Merlu was upfront about her disliking her...Millerna was just being 'nice.'  
The next person Yukari introduced Hitomi to was Issac; he taught the rest of the sciences Millerna didn't teach. He looked like he could be 100 years old! Hitomi went over and shook his hand; he looked like it would kill him to move!  
Sitting in the floor in front of Schezar-san, was a younger man who had a nice auroa about him. Yukari said his name was Gaddes and he was Schezar-san's second in command. "Very nice to meet you, Vice Principal..." Hitomi said bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you too, Kanzaki...you gotta give me some English lessons though...my English is pretty rough!" he said with a hearty laugh. "Good," Hitomi thinks, "at least he likes me."  
"Over here we have Edward, " Yukari says pulling a man around to see Hitomi. He's short and has a funny face with circular glasses. "But we all call him, 'the mole man.'" Yukari says with a smile. "Hello, pretty lady" he says in a dry raspy voice sticking out his hand. "Hi, very nice to meet you!" Hitomi says smiling. He's weird, but he has decent manners. Hitomi likes him. "He teaches what would be our equvilant of woodshop," Yukari says with a smile.  
Yukari then looks at a sliver headed, very effiminante boy staring directly into the flame of a candle. "This..." Yukari says while rolling her eyes, "is Dilandau, he's our equivilant of a welding teacher...which explains why he's too glued to the candle flame to talk to you..." she says sarcastically shruggin it off. "I heard that woman!" he says still staring at the candle. "BURN, BABY BURN!!!" he yells.  
"Ano...ano...konnichiwa..." Hitomi says and he replies, "yea, what'sup...now, watch the flame..." Yukari simply puts her forehead in her hand for a moment and then says, "and last, but not least, we have Amano, my husband, who is the shcool counselor."  
*Ring.Ring.* "I'll get that," Amano said running towards the kitchen. "Well," Yukari said with a sigh, "now that we all know everyone...let's eat!" Amano came back in and announced, "well that was Dryden; he's gone to go get Vannie-boy, as usual..."  
"OOOOh...so that's where he went..." Millerna said. "I knew I saw him earlier, but then he just wasn't here anymore..." she continued until Allen shot her a look. "Geez, these people throw daggers every five seconds!" Hitomi thought feeling a knot in my stomach.  
"Well, how could you expect Van to be responsible...I mean his brother is famous and all...he grew up a rich, spoiled little boy!" Gaddes said with another laugh.  
"Famous?" Hitomi thought to myself.  
"Don't speak that way about VAN!" said Merlu. "Wow...I think that's the first thing she's said tonight..." Hitomi thinks to herself as she watches Merlu relentlessly attack Gaddes. Her tiny hits barely affect the stout guy, but then she bites him!  
"Eugh..." Hitomi thinks feeling her face turn a deep shade of red. "She's always like that..." Allen says from behind Hitomi. "It's a pretty crazy staff we got here...Van is our irresponsible, young, very young, math teacher...Dryden is an aristcratic businessman that likes history just a bit much..."  
"Huh?" Hitomi says trying to figure out what he just said. He spoke in such elegance and Hitomi was so dazzeled by his good looks, she didn't think to pay attention to the Japanese words coming out of his mouth. Without thinking, Hitomi couldn't translate. "Ugh...I'm such a dork!" Hitomi thought to herself as Allen tried to explain to her again. "Van... is... our... math... teacher...and Dryden... is our... business/accounting... and History... teacher," he said very slowly in Japanese. He was really only trying to be nice, but Hitomi felt like he was downgrading her a nocth in her Japanese translating skills. "Hmph..." she said folding her arms.  
Amano went back into the kitchen and Yukari started to serve everyone. Amano reappeared with two bottles of wine. "Just the occasion!" he said with a smile. He opened one bottle and Dilandau finally stirred. "ALCOHOL?!?!?" he said.   
"I bet he's not a drinker..." Hitomi thought to herself scrunching back into a corner. "You're going to waste all that good firepower by drinking it?!?!?!" Dilandau cried out grabbing the bottle from Amano. "He should've been the lab teacher..." muttered Allen as Dillandau shook up the wine bottle with a thumb covering the opening. Allen shoved Hitomi and Millerna back some with a sigh. He knew what was coming. The rest of the crew just sat there, wondering what he was going to do.(1)  
"Hey ya'll! Watch this!" Dilly said as he unplugged the wine and it shot out in a stream across the candle's flame. Thus, causing a huge flame to be spit out and he started slinging it in every direction around the room. "OH MY GOSH!!! AMANO, MAKE HIM STOP!!!!" Yukari screamed.   
"You people deserve it for talking about Van like you do!" Merlu yelled with a balled up fist from across the room. "HEY MERLU!" Gaddes yelled. "GET A GRIP! The boy could burn the house down!"  
Dilly replugged the bottle with his thumb and then guzzeled the rest of the wine. "Thanks..." he said handing the empty wine bottle to Allen. "You know...Your hair would burn really, really well..." he said fiddling with a lock of it in his hands. Allen jerked his hair from him. "No thanks..." he said with a glare. "GET YOUR PRYO HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Millerna said.  
"Oh," Hitomi thought to herself, "...so he is taken..."  
"You two are official now?" Amano said raising an eyebrow at the comment. Allen looked at Hitomi who then looked the other way. She tried to avoid his stare, but it seemed he was looking at her. "Well...we're more than friends...but not official..." he said with a small hint of nervousness in his voice. "WHAT?!?!" Millerna screamed. "I'm going home! I'm sorry Yukari!!!" Millerna said almost in tears. As she left, she threw me a death glare. "What did I do?" I thought to myself.  
"Uhhh...I might outta go after her..." Allen said grabbing his jacket and leaving.   
"Dilly!" Yukari screamed still fuming over how her house had almost been burned to the ground. "NOW!" she said pointing to the door. "No prob, sweetcakes...that's all I needed..." he said with a maniacal laugh.  
"Wow..." Amano said looking around the room. "That took care of a lot of our guests..."  
"Let's just eat..." Yukari said with a sigh.  
"Shouldn't we wait on Dryden and Van?" Gaddes asked.  
"No, they'll be forever and a day..." Yukari said going to sit down at the table.  
"THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WON'T SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU BERATE VAN LIKE THAT!" screamed Merlu while pushing her glasses back up on her nose. "I'm leaving!" Then, she stormed out the door, slamming it so hard that the house shook.  
Hitomi had a look of sheer fear on her face. "What have I gotten myself into?" she thought.  
"C'mon little lady, you can escort me to the table!" said the Mole Man. Hitomi looked back over her shoulder to see Issac still sitting in his chair. He was asleep. Gaddes came back in to the living room and looked at him too. "This has probably been enough excitement for him in one night...I should take him back to his house..." he said wheeling him out of the house. "Tell Yuki I'm sorry!" he called back to Hitomi as he shut the door.  
"Ano...ano...Gaddes..." Hitomi stuttered looking around for the Mole Man. "Gaddes left to take Issac home; we heard his big mouth!" Amano said pulling out a chair for Hitomi. "Oh man, what a night!" Yukari said finally getting to eat some of her supper. "And it's only 8 p.m.! Imagine that!" Amano added. Hitomi just silently ate her supper. Yukari was a rather good cook.  
But the moment was lost when someone from underneath the table hit Hitomi's dress. She looked underneath the table to find the Mole Man looking up her skirt! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she squeeled and jumped up in her chair, her faced gushed with redness. The Mole Man hit his head on the underside of the table and then said, "I meant no harm little lady, I just wanted to see if that was your skin or not underneath the dress. I couldn't tell with it being beige and all..."  
Hitomi had an indignant look on her face and then stuttered, "y-y-you could'a just a-a-asked!" Her face was still flushed and Yukari could tell she wouldn't feel comfortable any more tonight. "You just want me to fix you a to go plate?" she said with a smile helping Hitomi off the chair. "H-h-hai...a-arigatou..." she said watching the Mole Man's every move. So at about 8:10 Hitomi left Yukari's. About five minuets later, Van and Dryden strolled in.  
"Van! You look like a mess! And WHY are you late?!?!" Yukari started yelling at him. Dryden just helped himself to a plate of food sitting out by Amano. "Awww...c'mon Yuki, it wouldn't be interestin' if I was late or nothing..." Van said with a smile putting his arm around her shoulders. "Van-I've had enough excitement for one night!" Yukari said in a stern tone. "SERIOUSLY?!?! WHAT'D I MISS???" Van said as his eyes lit up.  
"One of Dilly's light shows," Amano said shoving another piece of food in his mouth. "LIGHT SHOWS?!?!? LIGHT SHOWS?!?! IT WAS A PRYO'S ENJOYMENT OF ALMOST BURNING MY HOUSE DOWN!!!" Yukari screamed. "Really? Dude, I can't believe I missed it!" Van said wanting to know more. Yukari shot him a look that told him to shut up if he wanted any food. "*ahem* I mean...uhh...that's horrible...he's so irresponsible," Van said in the most professional tone he could muster out of himself. Amano and Dryden just laughed where as Yukari only got more irratated. "You know you love me, Yuki!" he said giving her a hug. She shoved him a plate of food. "Poor Hitomi," she said after sitting down. "Yeah, I feel bad for her too," commented Amano. "Who's Hitomi?" Dryden said coming up from inhaling ramen. "She's the new English teacher," Amano said. "Is she hot?" Van said with a smile. "You won't have any girl until you learn to be a little more resposible!" Yukari shouted. Van looked at Amano. "My wife is sitting right in front of me, do you think I'm that stupid?" he said grinning. "Ok, so she is hot," Van said with a sly grin. "So," he said tossing his chopsticks back into his dish, "I'm done and it was wonderful as usual!" he said giving Yukari a small kiss on the cheek. "Van Fanel, you'd better love me!" she said as he left out the door. "I do Yuki! I do! Like the sis I've never had!" he called before shutting the door. "I promise, I'll never do this again!" Yukari said with Dryden and Amano both laughing till they almost cried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hitomi unlocked her door and took her shoes off and set them by the entrance. "Ohhh..." she groaned half from being tired from jetlag and half from embarassment. "Who did he think he was anyway?" she thought to herself. She slung her purse on her bed and went to her mini-fridge. "Oh, right...I haven't been shopping yet...maybe there is a vending machine around...I really am thirsty and I still have Yukari's supper to eat..." she said leaving the door to her apartment unlocked.  
Just after Hitomi went down the stairs, Van came up. They had just missed each other. He then proceeded to break into her apartment, but found it already unlocked! "WOW," he thought with a devilish girn, "my lucky day!" He went in and noticed her black stilletos laying by the door and her little black purse slung on the bed. He became a little intrigued after he remebered her singing English songs in the shower. He started rambling through her things. "I bet she's hot...she's got hot chick clothes..." he muttered. He then heard the door opening and quickly slipped into her closet. "I can't believe the vending machine is in the lobby..." she said putting her shoes back on to go find the machine across the yard. She left just as quickly as she had come in.   
Van let out a sigh of relief and stepped from out of the closet. Then the door opened again; he slide in the closet again and this time, Hitomi flung the closet doors open. Van tightened and held his breath. "It's become frightfully cold...I want a jacket," she said grabbing one right in front of Van. He quickly moved to the other side of the closet and then heard the door shut. Another sigh of relief came from his lips and Hitomi left again.  
Van got out and just as he was going to make a dash for the balcony, Hitomi reappeared. "This jacket isn't warm enough," she mumbled taking out a chunk of clothes from the closest and letting a scream escape her mouth. Van was startled and he let out a scream too. He then took her by the shoulders saying," I swear,I'm not going to hurt you!" Hitomi grabbed one of her shoes off of her foot and hit him with it. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" she screamed panting in fear. He finally calmed her down out of her hysteria and then said, "you know, you look naked in that dress..." Hitomi took offense to this comment and hit him with the shoe again. "Owww..." he said rubbing his black, thick hair. "Who are you?" she repeated again. "Who are you?" he recountered her question. "Fine," Hitomi said folding her arms and still keeping the shoe in hand. "I'm Kanzaki, Kanzaki Hitomi and who are you and why were you in my closet?" she said finally realizing he wasn't going to hurt her. "I'm the guy next door and I locked myself out..." he said with a sheepish, cheesy grin upon realizing to whom he was speaking. "She's the new English teacher,she's hot, and she thinks you're stalking her!!! Smooth move Van!!!"  
"You locked yourself out?" Hitomi said raising an eyebrow. "Yea, and I'll be going now!" Van said making a mad dash for the balcony from all the embarassment. "WAIT!" Hitomi said running after him with her black stilleto shoe still in hand. "Did you run into me earlier today?" Hitomi said remembering the guy from earlier. "Yea, but you ran into me," Van said turning around. "I did not! You ran into me!" Hitomi screamed. "Well, I think I would know," Van said definatly, "because I'm not the one dressed like I'm naked..." he said with a snicker. "That's mean..." Hitomi said pouting. "Yea, well hitting someone on the head with a stilletto is mean too," Van said folding his arms across his chest. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Hitomi yelled out of frustration. "Yea, look at this logically...shrimpy guy-yea I admit it- hiding in your closet that screams when you scream at him...yea, like I was really going to do anything..." Van says with a laugh. Hitomi just gets more annoyed and pushes him out on the balcony. "Here ya' go!" she said then patting her foot waiting for him to get what he needed. Instead, to Hitomi's surprise, he jumped the railing to his railing. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled finally dropping the stilletto. Van climbed over his railing and went to unlock his door.   
He then went back into Hitomi's apartment and whispered in her ear, "to answer your question, yes..." "DAHHH!" Hitomi jumped and turned around to see Van yet again. "QUIT DOING THAT!!! I didn't have my shoe!" she said meaning it in all seriousness, but they both had a good laugh over it. "I heard you singing in the shower; where are ya' from?" Van said flashing her his best smile. Hitomi just seemed to melt around him and that was good. That's exactly what he wanted to happen. He wanted her to forget that he had snuk into her room and forget to ask his name. "America," Hitomi said rubbing her arm nervously. She pushed a lock of her chesnut brown hair behind her ears and looked back up at Van. "He's so gorgeous...I mean he's got model potential..." she said blushing as she noticed his unkempt appearance. His white collar shirt was unbuttoned just enough to see that he was a nice tan and toned. He was smaller than most guys like he said, but muscles and size weren't everything to Hitomi. He had a very kind and gentle sense about him and Hitomi liked him. She liked him a lot.  
"Well, wow..." he said putting his arms behind his head. "That's a long way away...I bet your tired..." Van said inching his way back towards the door. "Yea, I really am..." Hitomi said very quietly. "Well, I tell you what..." Van said, "I'll go get that drink you wanted...Coke ok?"   
"Oh yea, that'd be great...thanks!" said Hitomi.   
Van ran out the door and quickly returned with her Coke. When he came back, he found her in a pair of low slung yoga pants and a speghetti strap top. Van blushed and nearly dropped the Coke. She looked even more pretty than before. "Uhhhh..." he muttered while she took the Coke from him. "Thanks, again!" she said with a chipper tone.  
"No prob..." he said leaving to go to his apartment. "Hey!" Hitomi called, "a name?"  
Van let out a sigh and walked back to Hitomi's threshold. "You might as well know now..." he said sticking a hand in his pocket and the other rubbing his hair. "Van..." he said quite ly. "You mean irresponsible Van that knows Merlu?"  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled. "Who told you that? I bet it was dumb ol' Barbie-San..." Van started muttering more things, but Hitomi couldn't make them out. "Barbie-san?" she said. "Yea, Allen," Van said rolling his eyes. "Well, what's wrong with Allen?" Hitomi asked. "Nothing...I just don't like him at all..." he said leaving again.  
"Ok, well good nite!...Van..." Hitomi said feeling just a little confused about where she stood on how well she liked Van. He was kind of arrogant when it came to being right, but otherwise, he was a pretty laid back guy. "Nite, Hitomi..." he called back flashing her a smile one last time.  
  
So, like or no like? Continue or not? Funny or not? Don't care if you love it or hate it, just let me know if it's worth making the next chapter! It'll get fluffier later... *hugs* jj  
P.s. sorry for any person changes (i.e. 1rst person to 3rd) i wrote this really late at night ^_^; Also, if you review, let me know what you think a good tittle would be! 


	2. Please My Juliet

rEpLy sEcTiOn:  
SabineballZ: Thanks for the title suggestion! You're the only person who responded to that question! I think I am gonna wait just a little longer to pick a title though; I really have no clue where my plot is going(after chapter 3) and I usually take the title from that! ^_^;; *sweats* HEHE you'll be there to help me out if i get writer's block right? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Michelle: *Bows repeatedly and blushes* Thanks! *hugs* I am glad you liked it so much! It encourages me to write more! Please review again!  
  
Van lover: Thanks for the encouragement! Please read more and review again!  
  
Ferai: Ask no more! Here is the next chapter with some fluffy aspects...I promise, it's gonna get really heart wrenching after a while...I am gonna do something that maybe hasn't been done before...or at least I haven't seen many of them...^_^ Anywaz, thanks for the review! Please read agian!  
  
Starzie chick: *gets starry eyed* HI! *hugs* Thanks for reviewing my fic! *YAY* Glad you thought it was funny! Have no fear, the black stilletto's are now the running gag of this story as is the "sandwich" from Esca Returns! LOL Hehe, thanks and please do review again! I LOVE YOUR STORY TOO! *hugs* (you really think my reviews are that funny? LOL)  
  
Al: HEHE. Yea, I love Jesse and James...I have no clue why, I just think they were terribly misunderstood in the Pokemon series. Anyway, I just got tired of saying the same sarcastic line to open up the story so then I decided to get them to do a little rhyme in the form of a disclaimer! And voila! (-what is it with my speaking Franglish lately?O_o I keep throwing French phrases in everywhere!) And all your questions shall be answered! In due time though...you get hints about who Folken is in this chapter, but he won't come in until later like in the series. AND YES, everyone has a role,in fact, Moleman's and Issac's are very vital to the story so far...muhahaha...I am takin' a gamble with this story I think but *who knows?* *winks* Millerna and Merlu...*hmn* they will be friends, eventually, but that may be right at the end of the story...depends on what I feel like making them do! Ahh hehe, genetics didn't fail Van! The authouress did! LOL I LOVE skinny, shrimpy guys! Since this story is loosely based on what my life might be in the future, I am putting myself in the place of Hitomi! (mind you,she and I kinda have the same personality!) SO, I figured, well if I get to be Hitomi, I want cute, shrimpy little Van! (Although, he is EXTREMELY tall in this; I LOVE tall guys!) Anwyay, please review more!  
  
Random: *sniggers with* I KNOW! This is definately a fic for Barbie-san haters! Classic, you think? *raises eyebrow* I like the sound of that! OH! OH! You and I can start the Allen-bashing-review-club! LOL thanks! review more!  
  
Ok, so enough rambling!  
  
Disclaimer: Meowth is here this week, cuz he got left out last week! And he wanted a thing all to himself...-_-;  
Meowth: Yea, see...JJ doesn't own anyting see...youse giuys better read her fic see...  
jj: *looks at Meowth* Meowth, you're supposed to be a perky,scheming cat...  
Meowth: *takes cigarette out of mouth* Yea, see...  
jj: *rolls eyes* Anyway, just start the story already! *walks off mumbling about crazy characters and all the quirks they have*  
  
CrAzYqUiRkS  
Chapter 2: Please My Juliet  
  
Hitomi rolled over in bed to find the sun shining in warmly on her bed from the balcony. She then noticed her book still sitting on her nightstand. Hitomi grabbed it and read:  
~*"........"You know Val," said Tristan, "we've been friends ever since our Sophmore year in High School and now we're Sophmores in college..." Tristan looked at Valorie as intently as he possibly could. His amythest eyes focused in on her hazel eyes trying to speak volumes without saying anything; Tristan was knocking on the window of her soul. "You've been such a great friend to me and well...," he bit his lip as he said this. Tristan then leaned in on the picnic blanket and genlty pulled Val by her hand closer to him. "I love you like a sister...and...I..." he stuttered trying to find words.  
"Wait," Val cried before he opened his mouth again. "Tristan, there's something you should know...about..." Tears welled up in Val's eyes before she could finish as Tristan took her hands and cupped them in his. "Val, I just wanted to say I think we have a good chance of being a great couple and I love you as more than a friend, more than a sister, ...I want to love you like my wife..." There was a certain disheartenment in Val's eyes. "What's wrong?" Tristan said becoming concerned that he had said the wrong thing.  
"Nothing...it's not you...everything's wrong with me!" Val said crying with her head in her hands. "I don't get it," Tristan said cluelessly. Just then, a huge gust of wind stirred up everything around them. A portal opened up and a loud voice boomed, "Valkerie Raven!!! You're to come to home right now! You've lost sight of your objective!"   
"Val?" Tristan asked with a curiously raised eyebrow. Val wiped a streak of tears from her face and gave a sad smirk to Tristan. "I'ts not Valorie...it's Raven...Valkerie Raven, but I go by Raven...that's what I was going to tell you...I'm not who you think I am..." Raven choked out another set of tears.   
"I don't care who you are! To me you will always be Val and I love you!" Tristan screamed at the girl who had now turned her back to him walking towards the portal. She stopped and turned around at this statement simply replying, "I'm sorry Tristan,I love you too, but I can't love you like I want to..."~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hitomi yelled leaping up in bed. "NO! HE CAN'T DO THAT!!! ARGH! EVIL AUTHOUR!!!" Hitomi threw the book out on her balcony which was followed by a *ugh* sound.   
  
"Huh?" She bent down and grabbed another one of her many black stillettos she owned.  
  
"THANKS A LOT! That's two bruises I have on my head now because of you!"  
  
"AHHHH!" Hitomi screamed throwing the stilletto at the voice behind the curtain through the open doors.  
  
"$*%^!!!! If you don't stop that!!!!" yelled an adjectated voice. It was Van.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out there?!?!?" Hitomi said her jaw dropped to the floor to see him in only a pair of pajama pants. *EYE CANDY*  
  
"I saw a book go flying onto the balcony and I thought something might be wrong so I came to see about you..." he said grabbing his coffee cup off the table. He took a sip and peered at Hitomi who just appeared to be shocked.  
  
"You were worrying about me?" She said turning a flush shade of red over her cheeks as if she had just had some wine.   
  
"Of course," Van said bringing the coffee cup back down and placing it in his other hand. "I'm going to be working with you, we live next door to each other, and you don't have any friends over here really...why wouldn't I look after you?"  
  
"Oh," Hitomi smirked.   
  
"Here," Van said reaching around and grabbing her book. It read, " Battle Angel Valkerie: Raven by Ken Olf." "You like his work?" He said with a curious voice.  
  
"OH do I ever! He's my favorite romance novelist! In fact, he's one of my favorite writers! I'll bet he's a real romantic and really hot! Too bad no one's ever seen him..." Hitomi drifted off clutching her book like a little school girl. "This one," she said longingly glancing at it..."I'm not even done with it yet, but it's my favorite out of all of his so far..."  
  
"Hmnn..." Van mulled over this while sipping on more of his coffee. Hitomi noticed the awkard silence and tried to find something to say, but instead wound up noticing Van's "very nice" bod. Perfectly tanned, toned, and sculpted enough...he wasn't thick with muscular strength, but he wasn't geeky skinny. Just right. His arms were about the thickest thing on him-save for that unruly mop on his head that he liked to call his hair. "I've read him before...I hate him..." he said breaking the silence still staring at his coffee. "If you like him though, you'll definately like this other authour..." Hitomi butted in.  
  
"You read?" she said with a smile and her eyes lit up.   
  
Van looked up with a little smile. "Yea, I read...I've read that book already...it end really sad...and I've read everything else out there: Shakespeare, A Tale of Two Cities, and anything else you can imagine..."  
  
"A math teacher....and YOU READ?" Hitomi said still stunned. Her mouth was hanging wide open with excitement.   
  
Van leaned his head foward just a little bit and nodded an enthusiastic yes. "Math teachers need to escape the real world somehow, ya' know..." he said with a sigh leaping back over to his balcony.   
  
"Hey! Wait! We have sooo much to discuss! Did you ever read..And what did you think about...Oh! And have you ever heard of..." Hitomi droned on and on about all the books she'd ever laid hands on. Van laughed. "Geez, you may need a math lesson to get your mind off books!" he said folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Hitomi made a her face scrunch up with an indignant look on it. "And here I thought you were different than most men..." she said still clasping her book.   
  
"Oh, I'm different all right..." Van said almost like he was ignoring her. "Bye Hitomi...see ya' later tonight..." he said folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"HEY! We're in the middle of the conversation here!" Hitomi said thrusting her arms onto her hip. Van just ignored her and continued walking back in his apartment. "...if only I had one of my stillettos..." Hitomi thought.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Hitomi rushed in to pick it up.  
  
"Hello-i-i mean- wait- ja ne! -no WAIT! Konnichiwa!" She stuttered and finally spat it out. A loud belly laugh came from the other end. "I understood the first one..." said a saracstic voice. "But that sentence made no sense all strung together...'hello,i-i-mean-wait-bye bye- WAIT- GOOD AFTERNOON! hehe and it's still morning!" laughed the girl. "Yukari!" Hitomi said putting that hand on her hip again. "That's right, now, get your butt to my house now so we can go shopping!" Yukari said rather chipper. "Oh, great!" Hitomi said excitedly.   
  
"Ah, you don't mind if Amano comes along do you?"   
  
"No, not at all..."Hitomi said already feeling like a third weel. "I have such a weakness for wanting a guy," she thought.   
  
"Alright! Ten min, my place!" Yukari said and then hung up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The three sat down for lunch and Hitomi began to wonder what her job would be like. Would the kids make fun of her? Would they say dirty things about her behind her back? Would they be nice and listen to her?  
  
Amano could tell she was getting upset over something and then said, "You know, the school is really funny..." Hitomi's eyes jolted to his face. "Ever teacher has their own weird...prob-no...how do you say it delicately...'quirk.'...we all fit in nicely with each other," he continued to try to comfort her. "...Gaddes is the practical joker, Millerna is always crying, Merlu is always moody, Van is never responsible, Dryden is always going off on long spouts about history, Issac is always talking about war and destiny, the Mole Man is a harmless pevert,Dilly likes fire a lot...A LOT, and Allen...he is the typical 'principal.' *ahem*cough*cough*hem*"   
  
"Oh," Hitomi said raising both eyebrows. "That's interesting..." she said taking a bite of her salad thinking "what the hell have I gotten myself into?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Van's phone rang. He rolled off his bed and picked it up. "How's my little bro.?"  
  
"Screw you!" he said going to hang the phone up.  
  
"What's wrong?" the voice teased.  
  
"Everything when you come around!" he yelled pushing his bangs back pensively.  
  
"Listen, I got a call the other day from a friend of yours...she's says you're not taking care of yourself properly...are you making ends meet, or do you need my help and money?"  
  
"Up yours!" Van screamed into the reciever.  
  
"Hostile, aren't we?"  
  
"I have good reason to be..." Van said calming down just a bit.  
  
"Well, if you're sure you're fine little bro..."  
  
"Go die, Folken!..." Van said slamming the phone down.   
  
On the other end of the line, Folken simply smirked and looked at someone in the shadows. "Get me the next one he has...."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Van picked up the reciever and dialed Dilly. They had had their differences in the past but everything was settled now. In fact, they were quite good friends. Dilly was the best drinking buddy Van had. It was getting late in the day and Van had already been depressed by Hitomi's conversation this morning.   
~"You like his work?" He said with a curious voice.  
  
"OH do I ever! He's my favorite romance novelist! In fact, he's one of my favorite writers! I'll bet he's a real romantic and really hot! Too bad no one's ever seen him..." ~  
  
"She likes his work....*ugh*...he can't even write worth a crap..." Van thought to himself. And now, that he had recieved that call from his brother, he was ready to go drink his sorrows away for the night.   
  
"PRYO!" answered a voice after a couple of rings.  
  
"How about it, Albatou? Let's go burn a couple of cases worth of beer?"  
  
"Sure! My place or yours?"  
  
"Who's got more beer?"  
  
"ME! I have to have the al-ki-hol for my pyromania techniques..."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in no time!" Van said with a smile feeling just a bit better. He was just gonna go get stupid drunk; just enough to pass out and sleep the rest of the night away.  
  
Van grabbed his key, threw on an overshirt over his muscle shirt and headed out the door. About that time, Hitomi came walking up the stairs. "Hi Van!" she said with an enthusiastic wave.   
  
"Hey," he mumbled with his eyes on the ground. Hitomi stopped at the top of the steps and a frown covered her face. "I wonder what's wrong with him..." she said walking back down the stairs. "Hey! Wait! Tell me what's a matter...please!" she pleaded from atop the landing.  
  
"Nothing...." Van said shoving his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hitomi said cautiously rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, I just don't like my life sometimes...that's all..."   
  
"Oh, I can relate...well, I'm just next door if you need to talk or someone to listen..." she said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks..." Van called with that tone of voice that made Hitomi go weak in the knees. He took off again. "One min he's my best friend and the next he's so distant...weird guy, but I like him ok! AND GAAAAA IS HE HOT!" Hitomi thought aloud to herself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dilandau opened the door with a micheivious grin on his face. "DUDE!" he said shaking up a bottle of wine.   
  
Van's eyes lit up. "Hey, show me that thing you did at Yukari's!!! I completely missed it!"  
  
"Oh yea, you did miss that didn't you?" Dilandau said with an evil smirk. "Well, grab a beer and let's watch!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The room is completely decorated in flames of all different colors. The couch has flames, the border is flames, the room is painted red with flames, even the couch and pillows are flames. There's so many cans on the floor of the room that one almost can't tell there is a floor. Van is sitting in the middle being hugged by Dilly. "And then...*sniff*sob*sniff*sniff*  
she says....*sob*...I love him as an authour!!!! *waaaaaaaaaa*" Van bursts into tears.  
  
Dilly comforts him and is being really supportive and forgets about being conumed with the thought of fire.(-must be all the beer and wine!O_o LOL) Van has cried so much he can't breathe. He goes to blow his nose on Dilly's shirt and Dilly throws him a look while pushing him back.  
  
"Dude, I love you...but not that much...oh what the hell did I just say? Man, I'm drunk off my @$$...hehe...wooooo-whooooo!!!"  
  
"But I really like her!" Van whines. "How am I supposed to impress her now? I can't compare with Ken Olf! Hell I haven't been able to write in forever...My life is over!!!" Van cries some more.  
  
"Dude, shut up! No more beer for you!" Dilly jerks the can out of Van's hand. "Dude, she's just a girl...your life isn't over!"  
  
"But you don't *sob* understand..."  
  
"Your d@#$ right I don't..." Dilly says drinking some of the beer he took from Van.  
  
"You're no help," Van says getting mopey. "You've given me a headache and made me feel worse."  
  
"Well, that's not my forte...I burn things..." he says taking another chug. "All I know is fire...nuthin' about ladies...or maniacal famous brothers...ok, maybe just famous brothers cuz Allen is a maniac..."  
  
"Yea, heis ifsn't he?" Van says very drukenly.   
  
"Dude, you need to get home before you start pukin' here...I only have the carpet fireproof, not spew proof..." Dilly says throwing Van's arm over his shoulder and escorting him out the door. Van can hardly stand up.  
  
He gets his orientation back and then calls out, "buh-buheeeeee !!! Skanks fo allll yourrrr helpssss...."  
  
"Dude, he's not gonna make it...." Dilly whispers as he watches Van walks off.   
  
Dilly then shrugs and goes back to shaking up the bottle of red wine. He wondered what kinda flame he could make with a blow torch....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Van slung himself on the railing and up the stairs. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGG...." he said grabbing his throbbing head. "I drzank waaaaaaay too muchf...." he said bent half double.   
  
He tried to stand himself up straight. It didn't work. He had no sense of orientation and his vision was extremely blurry. He'd made it up to the second floor though and saw what he thought was his room. He made a break for it, feeling he was going to need to give the toilet a good hug....after all, the toliet hadn't had any luvin' from him in loooong time!  
  
He ran in and noticed the door was unlocked. He thrust it open and made a mad dash for the toilet and made it just in time.   
  
Just then, Hitomi walked up wondering why her door was open. "I'm really gonna have to start locking that thing!" she said grabbing her stilletto off of her foot. She made her way in with the spike in hand, ready to clobber the intruder.  
  
*HEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH*  
  
*EWWWW* Hitomi thought. "That sounds like...like...a party sound...like someone's had too much to-"  
  
She stopped as she saw Van pass out on the floor of her bathroom. " To drink...." she said shaking her hand and puttin her stilletto back on her foot. She smiled some and then tried to move him out of the bathroom. It wasn't too hard; he wasn't all that heavy.  
  
Hitomi layed him in her bed and tucked him in. She wondered if he even realized where he was. "Wonder what he's so drunk for? Maybe it was whatever upset him earlier..." she thought while standing over him.  
  
Van woke up for just a quick min. "Hey beautiful..." he said groggily staring up at those huge,green eyes peering down at him. He reached up and twisted a lock of Hitomi's golden brown hair around his finger. "It's an angel before me and I have much sin on my lips from the liquid that I have drank...."  
  
Hitomi was caught off her guard. "He must not know what he's saying..." Hitomi thought with a smile. She took his hand a pushed it back down but he took her hand and pulled it toward him. "Please, my Juliet, purge me of thine sin..." He pulled her closer and closer...  
  
*Cough*cough* "Wooooo, yea, he's really drunk...you can smell it on him! He's tryin' to quote Shakespeare and he prally has no clue what I look like right now...he prally thinks I'm someone else..."  
  
And just as Van leaned in to finally touch his lips to hers, he passed out again. "*Whew*," Hitomi thought letting out a sigh of relief. "I'd hate to have upset him more than he already was...I didn't want to kiss him anyway...at least not drunk...I wouldn't mind kissing him sober...but I wouldn't have wanted to kiss him now...it just wasn't the right time...I hardly even know him...Why am I worrying about this? I shouldn't worry about him or kissing him...it's not like I like him..." Hitomi thought to herself feeling her heart become heavy and her stomach becoming knotted.  
  
She grabbed a blanket out of her closet and curled up on the couch with her book by Ken Olf. She had made great progression in the story today and now she was at another juicy part:  
  
~*"...Tristan stared at Raven through the bars and attempted to touch the tip of her hand. Raven's eyes darted this way and that feeling so ashamed of her raven bird wings that now protruded from her back. She quietly shoved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Tristan, I do...I'm sorry I had to lie...I'm sorry but it was my orders! It was follow orders or my life! But I don't regret meeting you! I don't! I love you!" Raven called pulling herself up on the bars her lips close to his.  
Tristan wasn't exactly himself right now; he'd been beaten by Loki and the evil within him had been poked at enough it had resurfaced. Tears welled up in Raven's eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Tristan?" He simply looked at her in a derranged manner.  
Tristan finally spoke up,"my lips have sin on them, fair maiden...I have spoken harsh and cruel words agianst you and yet here you are despite what I've said still proclaiming your love for me...please, my Juliet," he said putting his nose and mouth in between a set of bars, "purge me of thine sin..."~*  
  
Hitomi bit her lip and set the book in her lap. She then looked back at Van. "That's funny...he said the same exact thing only moments ago..." She placed a finger over her mouth. Then she remembered he'd said he'd read the book too. "Hmn...maybe he's a romantic deep down..." she thought. She layed her book on the floor and layed her head down on the sofa arm. She set the t.v. to turn itself off after awhile and started to drift asleep.  
So, like no like? Basically another set up chapter with some minor fluff...I promise the good juicy stuff is coming, I just don't want to take it too fast! So, anyway, R&R!  
Oh, and incase you are wondering about the story about Val/Raven and Tristan(and maybe you even want to see it posted online at www.fictionpress.net!???)- it's MY OWN ORIGINAL, which is entitled for now: "Battlefield Angel Valkerie: Raven." DON'T STEAL!!! I'VE WORKED HARD ON THAT! So Meowth please tell them who that belongs to...  
Meowth: Japanimejo, that's right! *jumps up in air*  
Jj: hehe that's better *pats Meowth on head*  
Meowth: meooooowwwwwwwwwww!  
Until next week! (hopefully with no trig tests!) ^_^ 


	3. Tears, Fears, and I'm All Alone

rEpLiEs:   
  
CinderellaxVan: OMG! LOOK! *gets starry eyed* It's CindereallxVan!!! *I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy!* *falls on knees* *Ahem* *dusts self off* Actually, I have read a lot of your stories and I have a lot of respect for you as a writer and to have you read one of my stories is a big compliment to me! NO NONO! Don't hit them with the bat! I still need them to finish the story out! LOL ;) I'm happy to hear you like the way Van is being portrayed! He's more fun to work with this way than his usual "actions speak louder than words self" (And easier!) I'm glad you like Hitomi too. She's more mature and she also has some of my characteritsics, so in a way, she's kinda my older self! (we're a lot alike...) (LOL I would throw stillettos if it was the only thing near! And the whole conversation about books where they are on the balcony and she just keeps on yappin'...yup that's me!) People have their suspicions about Folken...and he's making his apperance in this chapter! So...YES, I always thought Yukari and Amano was better than H/A. In any of my stories, they are the PERFECT COUPLE so Hitomi and Van have something to strive for...Gaaaa I've rambled long enough! Thanks for coming! Please R&R again! (geez, I make it sound like it's my shop! LOL)  
  
Ruby: Hey! Get excited over the story! *gets excited with her* Hehe. Van could be the writer...who knows? So many people have their suspicions...We'll see! In time though! Thanks and R&R again!  
  
Ferai: Bwahahahaa. They will be best friends now, since Hitomi had to clean up Van's spew. I think only a best friend would do that...ok a best friend and someone better than a friend! Yea, Hitomi's a romantic in this...like me...LOL...*sheez, I've been single for waaay too long!* Yea, as soon as Van gets his act together (no more beer!) they'll start doing some stuff! Thanks and R&R again!  
  
Hi Etowato the reviewer formerly known as Al: (not confused! ;) ) YAY! Another person who likes shrimpy skinny Van! That's great! Hitomi is very lucky...now if I could just wish him into life! *oh sorry, single girl thing again...just disregard any comments like that!* Uh...dur...dur..dur...I'm sorry about Folken! But Van had to have a reason for drinking no? Yea, I always loved Dilly as a character! He's great and I always thought in the series that him and Van would be great friends if they could just get past their differences! So, I decided to do that here! IT is Au, no? Yea, *sighs* even I wouldn't kiss a drunken Van who had just spewed! Thanks and R&R again!  
  
Van lover: YEA, Van was kinda crazy, but there's something lurking deep within him...muhahahahaaaaa you'll see! This chapter will help elaborate on that thought!  
Thanks and R&R again!  
  
Lilstarblossom: Hi! I think this is the first time I've seen you! Thanks for reading! *smiles* I'm glad you like the story so much. I really didn't think it would go over that well at all. Yea, poor Van. He does write well, as you'll soon see by Hitomi being the little snoop she is! Two words: Hang Over. Thanks! R&R agian please!  
  
SabineballZ: *SHHH* You don't know that! LOL I'm just messing with you...it seems to everyone's suspicion that Folken is the romance novelist! But just wait...everyone's suspicions will change with time, I can guarantee that! muhahhhahahahaaaaaa! Thanks a lot and R&R Please! and let's get on with the story already!  
  
OH OH OH! A/n: I made up Hitomi's outfit in the previous chapter, remember the beige lace dress? with the black stillettos? Ironically enough, I was told to go look in the catalog for and Easter dress and there it was! An outfit of a beige lace dress and black stillettos! MUHAHAHAHA! *So* yea, I have that outift now! LOL I just thought it was ironic and interesting!  
  
DiScLaImEr: Durr....Van gets to do it today! *Pats Van on the head like a dog*  
Van: I don't want to do it, you already made me get drunk!  
jj: but Hitomi took care of you didn't she? *wink*  
Van: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY?!?!?!  
jj: Ok, Dilly you do it!  
Dilly: Chesta! Help me out here!  
Chesta: Yes, sir!  
*Dilly runs and gets blow torch and drags barbie-san out with him*  
Dilly: Chesta! Blindfold the man!  
Chesta: Yes, sir!  
Allen: What kind of sideshow trick is this again? *is now blindfolded*  
Dilly: The one where I burn off all your hair and then say that Jj doesn't own Escaflowne!  
Allen: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Jj: Bwahahahahaahahahaaaaa....ROTFL!!!!!  
  
CrAzYqUiRkS   
Chapter 3  
Tears, Fears, and I'm All Alone  
  
Van woke up to the wonderful wafting smell in the air. He'd smelled it somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he saw her flipping them. PANCAKES!  
"Ohhh," he groaned shoving his bangs back so he could clasp a hand over his forehead.  
  
"It's not good for your health to drink like that;it's very immature and irresponsible," Hitomi said sternly glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Van wanted something arrogant to retort with, but stopped for his headache and the lovely sight before him.  
  
Hitomi's hair was just slightly dishovled; it was just enough to look very natural. Her skin glowed with a warm light and she was wearing the greatest thing a guy could ask for...a speghetti strap tank top and a pair girl's boxer shorts. This outfit could make any girl look good. It hugged her curves and showed off toned, defined legs.  
  
"So," she said walking to sit down on the bed next to him, "what was going wrong?"  
  
"Nuthin'," Van replied laying back down and pulling the covers over his head.   
  
"Uh...no, I'm thinkin' a big negatory on that one," Hitomi said pulling the covers off of him.  
  
She then grabbed a clear glass sitting next to the bed. It had water and a raw egg in it. (YUCK!)  
  
"What's that?" Van said with utter distaste for the looks of it.  
  
"It's called Prarie Dog...drink it and it'll get rid of that hang over," she said handing the glass to him.  
  
"NO WAY am I drinking that!" Van said scrunching his nose up in complete disgust.  
  
"It's not any worse than what you had last night!" Hitomi exclaimed, "Besides, it'll knock you back out for a little while and you look like you could use the rest."  
  
"I'm not drinking it!"   
  
"YES, you are...it's for your own good! Do you even know what alcohol will do to your kindeys in amounts like you had?"  
  
"I'm still not drinking it!"  
  
"FINE!" Hitomi said slamming the glass down on the nightstand. "If you won't take it of your own free will, I'll make you!"  
  
"Feh, yea right!"  
  
"Let's look at this logically....  
  
you're a shrimpy guy, you said so yourself...  
  
you have a huge hangover  
  
I on the other hand...  
  
am completely sober...  
  
And I still have about 30 pairs of black stillettos to break on someone's hard head! So you drink this, or I really will have to shove it down your throat!"  
  
Hitomi was now leaning over Van her hands planted on the outside of each his legs. She was staring him right in the eyes. Her nose was just inches from him. She wasn't going to give in. Van blushed at the sight of having her so close. She was in a *ahem* very intriguing position.   
  
"Fine," Van said while rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "I'll take you're dumb ol' medicine!"  
  
"And promise never to get drunk anymore!"  
  
"I can't say that..."  
  
"Yes, you can...especially getting drunk while you're upset! That causes someone to be an alcoholic! I don't want you to turn into a guy like that!"  
  
"Why are you worried about me?" Van said with that indignant tone of voice.  
  
"Cuz you said you'd worry about me..."  
  
"Oh..." Van said with another slight blush.  
  
"Now drink it so you can puke and sleep the rest of it off..."  
  
"That's rather blunt," Van said looking at the prarie dog while sloshing it around.  
  
"At least I don't avoid the subject like you," Hitomi said grabbing the glass from him and pinching his nose. "Open up!"  
  
Van was caught completely off gaurd with her sitting on his lap pouring that nasty,horrible drink down his mouth. He choked it down and immeadiately felt ten times worse when it hit his stomach. "Oh man..." he said throwing the covers back and heading back to the toliet.  
  
"When you get done barfing your guts up, you can come have some pancakes and then go back to bed!" Hitomi called with a slight smirk.  
  
Hitomi squished her face up at the noise coming from the bathroom. "*sigh* Poor guy," she said flipping another pancake.  
  
Van returned from the bathroom, his face looking rather flushed and pale. "Were you trying to make my throat raw?"  
  
"Raw egg makes you throw up..." Hitomi began to explain while fixing two plates of pancakes. "When you've had alcohol, water makes you throw up," she continued. "Even after the affects of alcohol have worn off, it's still in your stomach/kindey the next day causing you to be hung over..." She then set the two plates on the table. "You throw it up, you get rid of it, you feel better."  
  
"And you aren't a doctor because..." Van said while pulling out a chair.  
  
"I hate math," Hitomi said with a giggle.  
  
"Figures," Van said motioning for her to sit in the chair.  
  
"Maybe chivilary isn't dead...this is the second guy who has done something nice like that for me!" Hitomi said with a smile, her eyes beginning to look very dreamy.  
  
"Oh yea, like who?" Van said wondering who was trying to copy his manners. The chivalrious stuff he did always impressed girls and he couldn't have any guys cutting in on his moves.  
  
"Oh, I met him the other day...Allen-san, the Principal," Hitomi said with a big smile.  
  
"And suddenly, I've lost my appettite," Van said putting his fork back down on the plate.  
  
"Hey! I made those for you and me and I'll force those down your throat too!" Hitomi said waving her fork in front of Van's face. He still looked pretty bad.  
  
Van rolled his eyes again and smiled. "Fine, I can see no use in arguing..." Van said taking a bite. "These are good.." he said with astonishment. "I mean really good."  
  
"Thanks!" Hitomi said jerking the fork out of her mouth in a trimuphant way.   
  
The two sat and ate as many pancakes as they could and then Hitomi let Van crawl back into her bed. "Everything in here smells so good," he thought while he fell back asleep. "Especially these sheets..." He finally closed his eyes.  
  
Then he felt something on his nose. He opened his eyes to find a set of huge translucent green eyes staring back at him. He didn't know why, but he felt like smiling. It was a incredibly cute way to wake someone up; she was rubbing the top of his nose.  
  
"Hey, I don't mean to bug you, but what about your apartment..." she said quietly.  
  
"Oh..." Van groaned, "here..." She took the keys from him. She then ruffled his hair a little and he fell straight back asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hitomi turned the key and heard the lock click. She opened the door and took a step in. "Yea, he's a single guy!" she said staring at dirty clothes on the floor, an unmade bed, and papers strown all over the place.  
  
But then her heart skipped a beat. She heard more papers being rustled...in the bathroom...and then she heard the toilet flush. "Oh god, I don't have my stilletto!" she thought. Hitomi grabbed the lamp stand...it'd work just as well.  
  
She approached the bathroom with much care and caution. The door was shut though. She busted it down. "MOLEMAN?!?!" She screamed and he screamed right back at her.  
  
Then someone was behind her. "Oh, he's with me...we have permission to be here, but just who are you?" said a deep, gruff, voice.  
  
Hitomi spun around to see a man with light blue, almost teal, colored hair. His eyes were narrow slits and he was wearing a black pants suit. Her eyes widened at the sight. "He could be a mafia member! This could be the end of me!" She panicked and before she could answer his question, passed out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hitomi awoke later on, still shaking from fear. To her surprise, she was tucked in bed in Van's apartment. She pulled the covers back and then looked around. It was clean. She ran to the bathroom to see if there was any trace of the paper that was being flushed earlier. She peered down the hole and there was nothing but water.  
  
"Who was that?" she thought to herself. "And why was Moleman with him?" She then walked back out to the main room. Hitomi glanced around and notice that the stack of papers by the computer hadn't been touched. "Hmn...." Hitomi said while biting her lip. She walked over to computer and sat in the chair. She grabbed the stack of papers and began to read:  
  
"The Vision of Escaflowne"  
by: Van Fanel  
"Oh, this is a story of his!" Hitomi screamed with gushing delight. She leaned back in the chair a propped her feet up. She could tell she was going to be here a while and she was going to finish the book!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Van woke up and rubbed his forehead one last time. "Hitomi's right," he thought, "it did make me feel better!" He smiled at the thought of her and then wondered where she was. "Oh yea," he thought, "my place."  
  
Van got up and walked next door. He couldn't believe what he saw. Hitomi was curled up in his computer chair reading his book! And it wasn't even done yet!  
  
"HEY!"   
  
Hitomi jumped and threw the papers out of hands, then caught them and hid them behind her back. "Hi!" she said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Van eyes focused in on her and she could tell she was in trouble. "It's wonderful...I mean it's as good as a Ken Olf book," Hitomi stuttered out.  
Van's facial expression softened at this comment. Hitomi continued.  
"I loved it...but it's missing something...otherwise than that, it's the greatest story I've ever read!"  
She clutched the papers right against her chest and looked a little lost for anything else to say. But then she remembered...  
  
"There was someone here...he was tall, had on a suit, and he had blue hair! He was with Moleman and they were rambling through your things! I was gonna get them with the lamp, but I passed out and I woke up in bed."  
  
"FOLKEN!" Van screamed pounding his fist against the wall. His face turned an angry and vengeful shade of red.   
  
"You mean your famous brother?" Hitomi said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"More like infamous," Van said rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"What does he do?" Hitomi inquired.  
  
"Forget it," Van said running his fingers through that dark hair of his.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence between the two and then Van said, "thanks, I feel a lot better."  
  
"No prob!" Hitomi said while winking and throwing him a thumbs up.  
  
"I appreciate it a lot Hitomi," he said with utter sincerity.  
  
"I- I- I don't mind," Hitomi blushed and held the papers even closer while directing her gaze at the floor. "Ummm...I guess you want these back..." she said laying the papers flat in her hands.  
  
"Yea," Van said while rubbing the back of his head, "it's not done yet."  
  
"I'll help if you want me too!" Hitomi said with her eyes lit up.  
  
"If I need you, I'll call you," Van said with a smile.  
  
"Ok...well I guess I'll go...I need to go running..." Hitomi said looking at a clock on the wall.  
  
"Running?" Van said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, I ran track in high school and I'm trying not to let the sport go...so I run every Sunday...do you know where a track is?"  
  
"Just go to the school and use it's track.."   
  
"Oh, yea, Amano showed it to me yesterday! Ok...well...bye, I'll see ya' tonight, right?" Hitomi said throwing another sheepish smile Van's way.   
  
"Yea," Van said opening the door for her.  
  
"Chivalry isn't dead..." Hitomi said flashing him a huge smile.  
  
"Not as long as I'm around," Van said returning it.  
  
He shut the door and let out a sigh. For some reason, he felt like he could love her even without knowing her. She was the most perfect girl he'd ever met. Now all he had to worry about was getting her to think the same about him. Van eyed his novel and an impish grin came across his face. "Genuis, pure genius..." he said aloud while turning his computer on.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hitomi changed into some pink sport shorts and a t-shirt. She was now ready to go the track. She got on the bus and arrived at the school at about 1:00 p.m. Ironically enough, Amano and Allen-san were there too. Yukari was sitting on a bench. She waved her over and Hitomi set her duffle bag down by her.  
  
"Who is Van's brother?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Folken Fanel?" Yukari said, "he's professor of literature in America at Harvard..."  
  
"Really?" Hitomi said with her curiosity peaked now. "That's funny, I never heard of him..."  
  
"He's written like millions of books...I think they are text books though..."  
  
"And are they under that name?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"That's interesting..."  
  
"Yea, what's really interesting is that Van has a masters in literature but he chooses to teach math..."  
  
Hitomi's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what Yukari had just said. "Are you serious?"  
  
Yukari nodded and then Amano came panting over to hug her.  
  
"QUIT!" Yukari giggled while he crawled all over her. "You're sweaty! And smelly! And dirty!"   
  
"But you love me!" Amano said touching his nose to hers. "Hey Hitomi!" he said with a half wave going back to kiss Yukari.  
  
"I wish I had that," Hitomi thought. A hand was then placed on her shoulder.  
  
"No hello for me?" said a familar voice.  
  
Hitomi was startled and jumped to turn around and find Allen-san only cinimeters away from her face.  
  
"DAAAHHH!!!" She screamed. "You're really gonna have to quit doing that!"  
  
Allen just let out a laugh and took the pony tail holder out of his hair.   
  
"*Wow*" Hitomi thought. "He's got model potential too."  
  
"So, you run?" Amano said.  
  
"Yea, I was on the school's track team! I even broke the 13 second barrier!"  
  
"Really?" said Allen. "Let's race then."  
  
"Huh?" said Hitomi with a confused look.  
  
"If I can beat your time, then ..." Allen stopped to think. "I'll take you out to eat on a date!"  
  
"Ahhhh....uhhh..." Hitomi blushed.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi go! It'll be fun!" Yukari encouraged.  
  
"What about Millerna?" Amano said with a stern look.  
  
"She'll be fine; she's too busy crying over us not to do anything about it...I don't want someone like that!"   
  
Hitomi looked Allen over. He looked pretty heavy and not so aero-dynamic. "Hmn...If I make 9 seconds, he shouldn't be able to beat me,"  
she thought. "Ok! You're on!" she said strutting over to her starting point.  
  
Hitomi bent down and placed her hands firmly on the ground. "I really don't want to date anybody just yet..."  
she thought to herself. She braced herself even more. "Now focus, focus everything!" She then heard Amano's wistle blow.  
Hitomi couldn't even feel her legs or the ground beneath her. She just kept heading towards Yukari as fast as she could. Suddenly, she was there!  
  
"9.27!" Amano called with astonishment. Hitomi felt sure she wouldn't have to go.  
  
"That's nothing," Allen said flashing a panting Hitomi a smile. "He has a nice smile...but still...something about him...." she thought.  
  
Allen took his place and Amano blew the whistle again. Shortly enough, it was over. Amano came over with a huge smile on his face. "You guys are never going to believe this..."  
  
Everyone's faces told that they were on edge.  
  
"9.26," Amano said. Hitomi's facial expression drooped, and then turned to shock. Her heart felt heavy for a min and then her stomach knotted. "Are you serious?" she said while grabbing the stopwatch still on Amano's neck. He fell a little foward as Hitomi pulled the numbers in her sight.  
  
"I promise we'll have a good time," Allen said with another smile.   
  
"But still," Hitomi muttered, "I feel for Millerna."  
  
"Forget her," Allen chided, "let's just worry about our date."  
  
"Oh, alright," Hitomi rubbed her left arm. She felt this wasn't right; it was like she was on someone else's property-namely Millerna's. She saw the way she looked at him that night at Yukari's. Millerna really cared for him.  
  
"Where would you like to eat?"  
  
"Anywhere that has food," Hitomi said stubbornly. "I should be happy," she thought. "I have a date with a rather nice looking guy and I have been wanting someone to date for a while...what's wrong with me?"  
  
"I have the perfect place," Allen said putting his arm around her. "Now, I want you to pick out your best dress for Monday night at 7:00 p.m."  
  
"Ok, I can do that," Hitomi said.  
  
"I promise, we'll have fun and just get to know each other better..."  
  
"Alright," Hitomi said packing her bag back up and heading back towards the train station.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
On the train, she thought about what had just happened. "Why am I so upset about it?" she thought. She felt like crying from all the frustration. "It's just a silly old date! And I have wanted a date for a long time now! What's wrong with me?!?!"  
  
She got off and went back up to her apartment and sat out on the balcony. She grabbed her book by Ken Olf and finished off what little was left of it. Tristan and Raven had finally found true love with each other. Hitomi wanted that too. Her thoughts got to her though and she couldn't hold them back anymore. Hitomi just folded her head in her hands and sobbed out every grief she had right now.   
  
She was homesick...  
  
sometimes she couldn't understand people or make it to the right place...  
  
she felt out of place....  
  
she had people surrounding her....but she was lonely...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Van stretched from finishing another chapter on, "The Vision of Escaflowne." "I'm going to be soo proud of this one!" He said with a smile.  
  
But then he heard something that spoiled his moment.  
  
It was sobs...like someone was crying...  
  
It sounded like it was coming from outside....  
  
Van got up and went out onto his balcony to find no one there. Instead, he looked across and there was Hitomi with her head in her hands just balling her heart out. Van immeditely felt he should go to her and comfort her. Just the thought of her crying made his heart sink. He couldn't stand to see her actually do it.  
  
He jumped across the railing and pushed a lock of her hair back. She looked up with a tear streaked face. Once her eyes focused on him, she began wiping her tears. "Hey, hey," Van said with a gentle smile. "Don't do that..." he said taking her hands away from her face and squatting to get at her eye level.  
  
"That's something for guys to do...." he said wiping away her tears with his hands, throwing her a concerned smile. Hitomi was grateful for his sympathy. She flung herself into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Van was startled by this at first, but then he returned her embrace.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said almost in tears himself. She just seemed so sad.  
  
"Eve-ry-th-th-thing!" Hitomi squalled out while her hands tightend the grip on his shirt.   
  
"Wow, that's a lot to fix...but I can do it," Van said rather chipper while stroking the back of her hair.  
  
Hitomi choked out a laugh between sobs and just continued to cry. "It's not something you can fix...it's me; I'm broken..." Hitomi finally said getting her voice back.  
  
Van leaned back out of her super tight grip and she did also. "People just think things break...they only need repairing..." Van said still trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Can I just finish my good cry?" Hitomi began to sob between words again.  
  
"I've got no prob with that," Van said with his best smile holding out his arms for her to fall back into them.  
  
"Thank you!" Hitomi exclaimed with complete appreciation. It was so nice just to have a shoulder to lean on.  
  
"I tell you what though, let's go back in your apartment..." Van said picking her up in his arms and carrying her in. He laid her down on the bed and Hitomi burried her face back in his shoulder. Van just sat there comforting her, stroking her hair and wiping her tears away every now and then.  
  
Hitomi's sobs gradually faded to tears, and then Van heard nothing at all. He glanced down at his shoulder. "Poor thing," he thought. "She's cried herself to sleep..."  
  
He leaned his head over on hers and then he closed his eyes falling asleep also. He wanted to be there for her when she woke up.  
  
SQEEEE!!! Ok yea, this is really fluffily and I must say I like it! how about you? If you would, just review! Alright! So bye bye for now! (sorry for the delay; it was gonna come out thursday but another trig test got in the way!) 


	4. Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey guys! This is to all of you as a reply: Thanks so much to all the new and old readers! I'm so glad you guys like this! *bows* I would have done replies to everyone, but I am really behind for my Trig teacher giving us TWO tests in one week! SO, I PROMISE to reply next time, I am just trying to catch up on lost time. I'm including the explanation of why I use Merlu for Toh, but I PROMISE replies next time! Enjoy! ~lovealways~jj  
  
Tiger of Human: HI! Thanks for reading! I think this is the first time you've reviewed! I'm so glad you liked it! *I know* I am the same way about VOE. At first, I only read stories that explored what might have happened after the series ended...but then I tried an AU or two and I decided I really liked them. Ah, yea the big Merlu/Merle thing. Here's the d.l.:  
JapaneseAmerican  
BanVan  
SelenaCelena  
MerleMerlu(also spelled Mereru; I don't know where this spelling came from, but I've seen it a lot)  
BalgusValgus  
Notice the different spellings? It's because Japanese kanji(the characters)/romaji(the latin alpahbet spellings of kanji) is a syllablic alphabet. The Japanese work off sounds and not strictly letters like we do. When they say "b" it turns out sounding like a "v" in English, thus Ban became Van when it arrived over here. The same thing applies with Merle and Merlu. There is really no "r" sound in Japanese. It starts off as an "r" sound, but then quickly changes to a "l" sound before you end the letter. So, then to translate the name, they just changed it to Merle. (I just think Merlu is cuter!) Another exapmle: My real name is Jordan. To translate this into Japanese, I have to work off the five vowels and the sets of paired syllables. (i.e. ba, be, bi, bo,bu, bya,bye and ect.) My name is Joran and if I had the support for the kanji, i'd write the characters up there for ya'! ;) Ask no more, Merlu makes another appearance in this chappie just for you! (I don't like her all that much, although she is a fun character!) Alas, I am not a teacher in Japan...just a Senior in high school. But I hear if you do the "teacher exchange" program you:  
a) don't have to speak the language, just English. (They say you'll learn the language over there)  
b) they'll pay you mega bucks in American to do it  
c) they'll also pay for your house and car! (How cool is that?) So, I plan on looking into it...my major is definately English and that would be soo much fun! And I could finally get my Van plushie! Hehe. Domo Arigatou! You sound cool too, and you can add me on msn. It's the same as the authour name. *YES* Guys like Van are the greatest...now if only he were real! HEHE. Yes, enough rambling for me too, now that I have ran my word talley up and given everyone a mini basic japanese lesson! (Incase your wondering, that's about all I know...except for needed words and phrases, although I patterend learning some Japanese after the way my French teacher taught me...phrases first, conjugate verbs later! LOL) Anwayz, Thanks and R&R again!  
Disclaimer: uhhh...durr...today we have Inu-Yasha to do it for us!  
IY: No.  
JJ: NOT you too! Van was soo grouchy and wouldn't do it last time!  
IY: Doesn't matter. I'm not him!  
Jj: But *pouts*  
IY: I'M NOT DOING IT!  
Jj: FINE! Kagome!  
K: Yea?  
Jj: Say the magic words!  
K: SIT BOY!  
Jj: *points at IY's smashed face* Muahahahahhahaha....and BTW, I still don't own any crappin' thing...how I wish I did, I would give Van plushies to every fangirl out there so she could cuddle him at night! LOL  
CrAzYqUiRkS: Chapter 4  
  
Hitomi took in a deep breath and smelled something wonderful. It was the smell of the fields. Her nose relayed the message to her brain causing her to dream of endless miles of hunter green grass, a gentle spring breeze, and pink petals whipsing about in the wind. She looked at her hands; she had on a pair of white elbow length gloves. She glanced at her feet. She was wearing a dress fit for a princess! It was the most gorgeous shade of pink with an elegant lace neckline.   
  
"Hitomi!" cried a voice happily.  
  
Hitomi spun around in place with the pink petals floating freely around her, placing one hand behind her ear to push back her now chin length bobbed hair. Her eyes wandered to and fro to find the distant voice.  
  
"Hitomi!" it cried agian.  
  
Hitomi didn't expect it. The voice was calling to her from above. She looked straight up and saw the most beautiful sight. It was an angel coming to her! An angel!  
  
Hitomi let out an excited gasp and clasped her hands together, a smile on her face and her eyes shining with hope.  
  
The figure came closer and closer, the white feathers mixing with the pink sakura petals...  
  
Finally he reached down and grabbed her up in his arms...  
  
The angel...the white winged angel...it was Van!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
"Van..."  
  
A mumble parted Hitomi's lips, but it was just enough to wake Van up from dozing.  
  
He rubbed his head and glanced down at Hitomi. As if on que, a sweet smile spread across her dainty face. Van's gaze wandered over to the clock. "It's 6:00 p.m." Van thought. "Time for takeout," he said stretching his arms a little.  
  
"Mnnnn..." Hitomi groaned. Her eyes fluttered open to see Van smiling back at her. "Did I wake you up? I didn't mean too..." he said sweetly.  
  
"No, no," Hitomi said turning a slight shade of red. "I just had a really nice dream, that's all..."  
  
"Well, are you hungry, cuz I'm springin' for takeout!" Van said with a tremendous stretch and bounce off the bed.   
  
"Oh, you don't need to pay for mine..." Hitomi said with a slight blush.  
  
"Trust me, it'll all work out in the wash...I'm sure you'll have to buy me supper sometime in the near future!" Van said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Hitomi put on a lop sided smile and couldn't help but laugh. "You have to be the most silliest guy I know!" she said bursting into laughter clenching her gut. Van tossed his head to the side and said, "Uhh, I'd be nice to me, because I am buying you supper."  
  
"I can pay for my own supper," Hitomi said narrowing her gaze on him with a mischeivous grin. Van came closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed right in front of her. "Yea, but it wouldn't taste half as good because it was bought with your nasty,old money!" he said teasingly. Hitomi unconciously leaned in a little closer and paused for a second. "I'm outta good retorts, can I take a rain check on that one?" she giggled out. "Yea, but you owe me a favor for it," Van said grinning like the chesire cat falling just a bit closer to her lips. Hitomi was just pulled to him. It was like the whole finger trick someone her back home...  
  
You take your two pointer fingers....  
  
and clasp you hands together pointing those two fingers straight up...  
  
and no matter how hard you try,...  
  
you can't keep them apart....  
  
they always meet....  
  
He was just about to go in for the kill, when Hitomi blushed and jerked her head to the side. "What's good?" she mumbled nervously.  
  
"Udon soup, ever had that?" Van said with a hint of disappiontmnet in his voice. "No, I don't think I have..." Hitomi trailed off wondering if she had upset him. "It's good with tapanyaki...or tempora...you'd like chicken tempora; it's closer to American tasting food."   
  
"That's kewl by me," Hitomi said cheerfully.   
  
Van picked up the phone and dialed the number to the restraunt. Hitomi layed down on the bed with a guilty mind. "He was going to kiss me...at least I think he was...he's probably a ladies man...I should just go on the date with Allen..." She could hear him mumbling their orders. "He's awfully nice to me...I wonder why...and why does he have his degree in English, but is teaching math? And who exactly is his brother?" she continued to think.  
  
"So, what was wrong earlier?" Van called over to her while fixing them lattes.  
  
"Don't remind me," Hitomi said rolling over, stretching, and covering her head with a pillow.  
  
"No, seriously, what was wrong?" he pressed.  
  
"I lost a race," came a stiffled, disgusted mutter from underneath the pillow.  
  
"And that's what you're upset about?" Van said with utter astonishment.  
  
"No..." came a muffle.  
  
"Well, then what?" Van said lifting up the pillow.  
  
"There was kinda a bet," Hitomi said sheepishly.  
  
"Bet?" Van said raising an dark eyebrow. "What kind of bet was this?"  
  
"A bet for a date with a guy that I have to go out on now..." Hitomi said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," Van said rather quickly.  
  
"That's odd; I would've thought he would've had a different reaction," Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
"You should just go and have fun," Van said grabbing her coffe cup and his taking it to the kitchen sink.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hitomi jumped off the bed to answer it. "HEY!" said a rather pushy sounding voice, "where's my drunken friend?"  
  
"DON'T CALL VAN DRUNKEN!" yelled a girl in a high-pitched squeely voice while hitting the effiminate guy in the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Hitomi said with a certain amount of excitement, "how are you guys?"  
  
"Probably better than he is! HEY! WAIT!" Dilly said walking over to Van with a sneer on his face. "You're not hung over...how the heck did you accomplish that?"  
  
"She knew a home remedy..." Van said thrusting his head in Hitomi's direction.  
  
"OH REALLY?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY, VAN????" Merlu said barging by Hitomi getting on her tiptoes with a fist raring to go.  
  
"We're neighbors and I'm big boy, I can't take care of myself," Van chided trying to calm her down.  
  
"I don't trust you Americans...I've heard many a story about American women," she said sneering her nose at Hitomi's hot pink track shorts. "You're trying to sleep with him! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL..."  
  
Hitomi flushed a bright shade of red and knotted her face into an angry expression. "WOOOOO-WHOOOOO, let's get them in bikini's and a BIG mud puddle! IT'S TIME TO WRASTLE!" Dilly said with a smile on his face looking for anything remotely similar to what he just stated.  
  
Van just put his forehead in his hand and once agian, tried to calm Merlu down. He reached over and hugged her, "Merlu, you do realize that if I ever wanted to have a child, I'd have to do that..." he said stroking her pink, bobbed hair.  
  
"I know, but--- she----that's----" The more Van stroked her hair, the more she calmed down. "Tell you two what, I'll order you guys some takeout too and we'll all just hang out here for a while? How's that sound, huh Merlu?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Merlu said almost purring.  
  
"As long as there's fire involved, I'm there!" Dilly said searching for some matches.  
  
"Just don't burn the house down," Van said in a scornful tone.  
  
Hitomi's eyes went stark scared and Van replied, "don't worry; it's completely safe, unless of course he gets carried away..."  
  
That didn't make Hitomi feel much better.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The food arrived at about 6:30 p.m. and everyone immediately dug in. They sat in the floor stuffing their mouths when Dilly said, "HEY! This is boring..."  
  
"We're eating, man," Van said while inhaling more ramen.  
  
"Well, why don't we play Truth or Dare!" he said with a gleam in his eye. "OOOOOooohhhhohwhowhowhwo....I have the perfect dare! SOMEONE DARE ME TO DO IT! DARE ME DARE ME DARE ME!" Dilly jumped up and down in pure excitement, chopsticks and food staying in place somehow.  
  
"I've haven't played that since High School..." Hitomi said with a dreamy look.  
  
"Neither have I," Van replied in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Then why don't we?" Merlu said showing an actual smile and interlocking arms with Van. "YOU can go first Van..."  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ok so kinda a cliffhanger ending, but the update will come speedily I promise! So just review, and I'll get back to you after I write the rough draft on my end of the year college term paper! (GAAAA I can't stand that my teachers are getting harder on me right at the last grading period! I'M SO READY TO GRADUATE! MAY 23 HURRY UP AND GET HERE! lol) 


	5. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
A/N: OH WOW! I am so surprised every time I write on this story at how quickly the reviews are made! I will try my best to keep updating reguarly as thanks! But just in case I don't get to update like I want to, THANKS AND HUGS!  
  
Ferai: I promise, if I can catch up, they won't be short like that anymore! Welcome for the translation and gaaaa how I do wish graduation would speedily come (and I know you want to get out of school too!) R&R and thanks!  
  
SabineballZ: Hey! Actually, it's the other way around...muhahaha; you'll see! R&R and thanks!  
  
kat: Hi! I think you're new (sorry if you're not!) But yes, I can e-mail you and will. Thanks for the compliments and R&R again please! Thanks!  
  
CxV: Hey, I gosta question for you: How do you get the stationary on your site to print big? I got it to print small and I blew it up, but Merlu and Van just became fuzzy after going 100% O_o As you'll see in this chapter, Hitomi is going to be a harder girl to get; she's a little protective of herself outside of home, no? Oh, piano...I took piano once...I know the feeling! AND YES, you are on haitus, but dear goodness, if you don't get off hiatus, I have no inspiration! *sniffles* And I can't draw from my own life experiences, b/c sadly the authouress has no one! LOL But seriously, I'm inspired by good writers and you're one of them! (and my others that inspire me haven't updated!)R&R again soon!  
  
van lover: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. They are so funny and point blank. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. I can't say that enough. R&R again soon please!  
  
lilstarblossom: Hiya'! Yea, I think I have 16 school days left! *celebrates* That means updates more quickly! AND NO GOD AWFUL TRIG TESTS! The reason Van wasn't sad about Hitomi's date is because she never SAID who the date was with; as you'll see in the coming chapters, once Van finds out who it is, he puts an immeadiate stop to it! LOL R&R again please!  
  
ReCaP oF lAsT ChApPiE: Well, why don't we play Truth or Dare!" he said with a gleam in his eye. "OOOOOooohhhhohwhowhowhwo....I have the perfect dare! SOMEONE DARE ME TO DO IT! DARE ME DARE ME DARE ME!" Dilly jumped up and down in pure excitement, chopsticks and food staying in place somehow.  
  
"I've haven't played that since High School..." Hitomi said with a dreamy look.  
  
"Neither have I," Van replied in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Then why don't we?" Merlu said showing an actual smile and interlocking arms with Van. "YOU can go first Van..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ok,*ahem*" he said while looking at Dilly waiting anxiously to be dared to do anything with fire, Hitomi nervously wringing her fingers, and Merlu looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Merlu," he said trying to pry her from his arm, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!!!" she screamed.   
  
"Ok, is it true that New Year's party, you who never gets drunk, got smashed off your face and puked your guts up infront of all you family only and only after singing the YATTA Song by Happai Tai in a pair of whitie tighties with a green leaf painted on them?" Van said with a grin.  
  
Merlu's shoulder's dropped as did her head. "You can always take consequences..." Van teased waving a finger in the air. "I'm not particulary proud of that incident, but yea...." Merlu said quietly.  
  
Van, Dilly, and Hitomi all fell out laughing. Imagine, puking infront of everyone who knew you as a kid! And your parents!!!   
  
Merlu gathered herself together and then eyed Dilly and smirked at Hitomi asking, "Dilly...Truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE DARE DARE!!! OH DARE DARE DARE!!!" he squeeled.  
  
"What's your dare?" Merlu said cattily while glaring at Hitomi who feared for her apartment.  
  
"I wanna gun powder, vinegar, baking soda, a coke bottle, and a stick of dynamite!" he said running around gathering up all these things.  
  
"Muhahahhahaa," Merlu fell over laughing in Van's lap (who happened to ignore her) while Hitomi followed Dilly's every move with her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY DYNAMITE or GUNPOWDER?!?!?" he screamed in pure shock. "How do you live here?" he said passing by the group heading towards the balcony with all the materials in his hands. "Got any TNT? Or what about fireworks?" he called from the balcony, furiously wrigging up some scientific explosive thing.  
  
"Wait! Hang on!" Van said running out to his place and returning with gun powder and an old firework.   
  
"And this is why you're my friend, Van Fanel!" Dilly said while patting Van on the back.   
  
"Now, everyone watch this!" Dilly said pouring the gun powder and vinegar into the plastic bottle. He then opened up the firework some and placed some baking soda in it. He then lit the thing and shoved it into the opening of the bottle. The baking soda reached the vinegar and gunpowder first causing it to skyrocket into the air, followed by a big *KAPOW* as the firework exploded in the bottle in mid air.  
  
Hitomi looked like she was going to have a heart attack where as Merlu wasn't amused. Van was laughing and Dilly was wanting to do it again.  
  
"Ok, ok, since there isn't any pryo stuff in this house...*sheesh*" he said rolling his eyes, "Hitomi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uhh..dare," Hitomi said innocently, "BUT NO FIRE!"  
  
"No prob, hmn..." Dilandau rubbed his chin and an evil smile came across his face slowly.  
  
"Kiss Van!" he said triumphantly as he watched Van turn five shades of red.  
  
"NO!" Merlu screamed.  
  
"Uhhh..." Hitomi grasped the carpet with her knuckles turning white. "Consequences!" she blurted out.  
  
"You'd rather have a swirly?" Dilly said becoming rather excited again.  
  
"On second thought, I'd rather kiss Van...are there any stipulations?" Hitomi said quickly.  
  
"NO!" Merlu screamed louder, this time clutching Van.  
  
"No, just kiss the boy!" Dilly said folding his arms proudly. He had helped his friend get a kiss from the girl he was crushing on. He declared himself a genius.  
  
"Ok, simple enough..." Hitomi said with her heart pounding. "Why do I feel like this? I don't like him...it shouldn't be this hard for me..."  
  
"NO!" Merlu screamed more, hissing almost.   
  
"MOVE IT, MERLU!" Van shouted finally getting that barnacle off his arm. She looked back up at him very hurt to which he replied, " For goodness sake, it's just a game!"  
  
"Right! A game!" Hitomi thought as she leaned over and titled Van's forehead to touch her lips.  
  
"Hmn...interesting...the Kiss of Compassion..." Dilandau said quietly.   
  
"You know about that too?" Hitomi said spinning around.  
  
"Yup, kiss the cheek, it's a sign of family affiliation....  
  
kiss the neck, it's a sign that he wants you...  
  
kiss the forehead, it's the sign of compassion and genuine love...  
  
kiss the nose, it's a cute way of saying I love you...  
  
but a kiss on the lips...a kiss on the lips is different...  
  
it means you love him...truly love him...with all your heart...that your bond surpasses even space and time istelf..." says Dilandau drifting off in a solemn tone.  
  
"Wow, Dilly," Van said in an astonished tone, "I didn't know you could be that deep or romantic about anything besides fire!"  
  
"Yea, well, I'm not really; I just read it in an e-mail and thought I'd remember to quote it at times like this to make me sound deep...." he said with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Figures!" Van said laughing heartily along with him. Hitomi sat with her hands placed one on top another and pressed her lips together. "So, I guess you're that kind of girl who waits till you've dated a guy for a while before you finally kiss him on the lips, huh?" Van said in an understanding tone.  
  
"If that's how you want to put it; I just call it being choosy...my kisses are HIGH-QUALITY and I don't want to waste them on just ANY guy..." Hitomi said clenching her hands together even tighter with a rebel tone. She refused to be called, "one of those girls," or in other words, "one of those girls that make themselves outcasts and are untouchable for that reason."  
  
"So, Hitomi," Dilandau said in a persausive voice, "whatcha' gonna ask Van?"   
  
"It's almost as if he's implying me to ask him about something...but what?" thought Hitomi.  
  
Suddenly the light bulb went on in her mind. She was going to ask him....  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
A man in a black pinstripe suit meet up with an old man and a short, rather molish looking man on the street corner. They talked casually for a bit and soon migrated to a nearby bar.  
  
"Did you get the latest stuff?" Issac asked with that raspy voice he has.  
  
"Of course! And the extra copies, I flushed them down the toliet! There's not a single trace of the stories, except these copies!" Moleman rasped with one of those ew-your-breath-stinks-like-all-get-out-smoker's-hack-laughs.  
  
"Tell me something," Folken said rubbing his chin, "who was that girl in his apartment?"  
  
"That's the new teacher," said Moleman.   
  
"The new English teacher," Issac chimed in.  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?" Folken leaned back and took a sip of his coffee in his chair.  
  
"No, she's just moved here," said the Moleman.  
  
"Find out some more about this English teacher..." Folken mused.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
Hitomi was going to ask Van and get some answers finally. It was Truth or Dare.  
  
"Van, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth," Van said hopeful he would be asked a different question he was about to be asked.  
  
"Just who exactly is your brother and what does he do?" Hitomi said with much determination.  
  
"................."  
  
Merlu glared at Hitomi and pulled Van close by her as his face slowly knotted up. "HOW DARE YOU ASK VAN SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THAT'S VERY PRIVATE!" screamed Merlu.  
  
"He's the scummiest scum of the Earth and that's all I got to say about him!" Van said shooting daggers Hitomi's way.  
  
Dilly glanced at Hitomi who was now a little frightened; she looked heartbroken that she'd upset him-yet again. Dilly pulled Van to his feet telling him that he'd meet him next door; he was going to stay the night and Merlu got up saying she was going to go home. Van left on a solemn, "goodnite Hitomi." Hitomi's heart sank as she watched him walk out her door. Dilly then turned around to her and said, "Uhhh...let's see where to start...  
  
Van's brother is not someone whom he can be proud of....  
  
he's tried, but every time he trusts him, he is betrayed by him....  
  
so we just don't talk about him....."  
  
"Oh," Hitomi said with a blush.  
  
"And the next thing is, is, well, he'll kill me for doing this, but he really likes you, I mean REALLY LIKES you, and well, all I'm saying is open up some and give the poor guy a chance! He's a real romantic and I can guarentee that you'll fall for him! Most women already have...." Dilly says with a mischeivous smile.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hitomi said cocking her head to one side.  
  
"You'll see..." Dilly said smiling and walking next door. "Until morning, m'lady!" he said with a wave as he shut the door.  
DiScLaImErS: I don't own Happai Tai, but you could go download their video for YATTA and that would make the joke afore mentioned a heck of a whole lot funnier! ROTFL Also, I don't own Esca, but oh if I did, I would show the lost episodes where the "ever-illusive-oh-so-waited-for-everyone-wanted-to-see-it-happen" kiss exists!  
Ok, so that's it for now! I've already got a head start on the next chappie, so maybe I can get back on track! U guys know the drill, R&R and I'll be back in about 5 days with Hitomi's first day at school, Van's finding out that Allen is Hitomi's date! Until then, Sayonara! 


	6. First Day

rEpLiEs:

Ferai: YES, it is a huge oxymoron and I put it there by accident and when I proof read it I fell on the floor with laughter, so I left it. NO! I HATE BARBIE FOR ALL THE SAME REASONS! Muhahahaha; I make him look like a COMPLETE fool in this chappie and the next...oh wait, he was a fool before that anyway...LOL Thanks! *waves*

CxV: *Sweats and blushes* Yea, part of the kiss thing was taken from a line of Sailor Moon (a kiss on the hand is a sign of respect) But, the rest of it came from waaay back in the day when the authouress had a serious b/f and I was just thinking about what different kisses could mean...In fact, ironically enough, I think there's an e-mail floating around sorta similar to that too! OH PLEASE, you are a very creative authouress...my stuff is just insanity of boredom...and having no life(only because none of my friend will keep their cell phones on!)...LOL POPULAR?!?! NO WAY! Or at least I don't think so...And I can't wait to see what the deoderant scene is about now...muhahahaha...Please come back soon! Thanks!

Esca-lover: Hi! I think you're new? (i can't remember; sorry if you aren't!) Yes, this story is always fun to write because it just makes you feel all warm and fuzzy! LOL Uhhhh... O_o I'm not familar with the term ghost writting...Could you explain what that means? Please come back! Thanks!

Starzie Chick: Hey girl! WELL, I'm sooo happy to hear that you'll be back soon with updates!(runs around jumping up and down; gives FRED a hug!) I love your story and I've checked it probably everyday for almost a month now, but I'll wait patiently. *Bows* Thanks for the compliment on the story. I really didn't think it would do that well...still don't cuz things are about to get crazy! Hope your writer's block goes away soon! *Thanks*

van-lover: *Bows* giggles. Thanks, I just love Dilly and fire and other stuff that doesn't mix well with that or should I say does work well so he can blow stuff up! LOL Yea, Van's a very sensitive guy in this one. (O_o?) And everyone is sayin' Dilly is being mean to 'Tomi! I see it, but I mean he was takin' up for his friend....*Welcome for the compliment!* *Waves*

kat: SURE! I'd love for you to put it on your site! I don't know how many chappies there will be though, cuz I am completely wingin' it! LOL You in college too? I'm almost there! (senior about to graduate!) Everyone gets a thank you if you review, so review! LOL Uhh, your website link didn't come up in the review box...it's prally ff.net having trouble though...*Thanks* R&R again!

kutie: Hi! I think you're new too! (sorry again if you aren't!) *Bows* Thanks for all the characterization comments! I try my best! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but I'm a cliffie girl. ;) I won't do too many strung together, but they are soo fun! Thanks so much and please come back!

snowblossoms: Hi! Yes, I loved your suggestion. I had already planned for Millerna to show up, but now she's going to help screw things up even more! I don't think anyone here is an Allen fan. LOL Yea, I'm trying to keep a lot of aspects from the series, so....*Thanks and please come back!*

Ruby: YAY! You came back! Hehehe. Bad Folken. I can like see that being a commercial for Escaflowne. "Good Van," *pic of Van* "Bad Folken," *pic of Folken* Escaflowne, weekdays at six. YEA, I'm crazy! LOL ;) thanks! please come back!

And the usual DiScLaImEr goes here....that's it...that's my disclaimer...cuz it says disclaimer....which means I don't claim this that it is disclaiming...(Jj sits and blinks)

Ok, story time! Chapter 6: CrAzYqUiRkS

****

First Day

Hitomi rolled over in her bed to the buzzing sound of her Hello Kitty alarm clock. "Ugh," she grunted forcing her feet to the ground, slinging the covers off as she did so. 

Today was to be her first day teaching in Japan...

and today was also her first date in a long time...

Hitomi grabbed her most offical, responsible looking outfit out of her closet and quickly got a shower. She now donned a black pencil skirt, with a white button up ruffle front bussiness shirt and a black pinstripe blazer. She had on her favorite pair of black stillettos. A small, white scarf finished the outfit off. Hitomi quickly ate a bite to eat, brushed her teeth and then grabbed her purse and briefcase. She ran her fingers with some hairspray over her chin length bob and put on her wire frame glasses. She glanced at herself in the mirror. "I look respectable, I act respectable, I am respectable..." she said with much nervousness, but also with determination.

Next door, Van Fanel had on a pair of gray slacks with an unironed, unstarched button up white shirt (half way buttoned), a half-knotted tie, and was walking around with a toothbrush in his mouth. He was still half asleep and didn't really care about what he looked like. He went into his bathroom to wash off his toothbrush and called to Dilly, "man if you don't hurry up in there, we're gonna miss the bus!" Dilly grunted something back about fire and guymelefs and Van had to wonder what the heck a guymelef was. (LOL) While Van tried to figure out the guymelef mystery, he also decided to give Dilly a good reason to hurry on up and get out of the shower. 

Van leaned over towards the commode and flushed it with a sly grin on his face. "AHHHHH! THAT'S COLD!" Dilly screamed out jerking the curtain back just enough so Van could see his flushed face. Van let out a huge belly laugh at the sight of this and said, "you need to hurry up before I do it again!" 

"I'll get you for that Fanel," Dilly grumbled and slid the curtain back into place so he could finish his shower. Van simply shook his head, with hands in pockets and left, closing the door on his way out.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Van, not thinking about how he was dressed, went and answered it. It was Hitomi.

Hitomi blushed to see Van only half dressed, but managed to stutter out, "Hi! " Van didn't know how to react to her. He'd been a little upset by her prodding about his brother, but then again, aren't all girls that way? He said a casual hello, and invited her in taking in her now proffesional, older look. It was amazing how Hitomi could switch from her age, to twelve years younger, and then twelve older.

"Dilly!" Van called, "don't get out of the shower! We have a guest!"

"How am I supposed to get dressed? And how am I supposed to get my towel?!?!?" Dilly cried angrily. 

"You moron! You're supposed to take that with you to the bathroom!" Van said half saracstically, half laughing. He sighed and looked at Hitomi. "I don't mind turning my back," she said calmly. She felt she was treading on thin ice. But for what she did, she probably would be walking on eggshells with Van for a long time to come. She hadn't meant to offend him. "So, just tell him you're sorry already," she thought to herself in an independent, determined tone. 

While Dilly scrambled across the room to grab towels and clothes, Hitomi took her chance. It was much easier not having to look at those peircing, honest eyes while apologizing. "Van," she said very unsuredly of how she was going to do this. She clenched the handle to her briefcase even tighter. "I'm very sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Van stopped, his head popped up from getting a soda from the fridge. He felt his heart skip a beat and slowly a smile spread across his chiseled face. "Don't worry about it; you didn't know not to ask evidently," Van said turning her around and giving her a hug. Hitomi flushed even brighter and returned his warm, protective embrace. 

Van pulled away and then scrunched up his nose. "I don't like that scarf...it crowds your face too much," he said untieing it. 

"But-" Hitomi stammered as he threw the scarf on his bed and rambled in his chest of drawers for something.

"But nothing, this will look so much better..." Van muttered trying to remember where he had put it.

"VOILA!" he said producing a small red pendant on a black and silver chain. (Yes, I am using the movie pendent because I think it's more masculine; you'll see.) "This was my good luck charm, but I look too girly if I wear it, and I think you'd look good in it..." he said letting it hang from his hand. "Oh and this is the coolest thing! It keeps perfect time! If you swing it and count seconds..." he said swishing the pendant and watching it rock back and forth. "One, two, three," Hitomi said counting in English. "Four, five, six," Van continued, in English. 

Hitomi felt her breath catch in her throat. "You speak English!?" 

"Fluently," he replied with that wonderful smile on his face. Hitomi stared at him in disbelief. "How come you didn't tell me?" she asked. "Because you never asked me..." Van replied with his sharp wit. "You've got to quit being so protective of yourself and let someone else do it..." he said clasping the pendant on her neck. He walked her over to the mirror where she stared at her reflection with him standing behind her. The pendant was gorgeous and shone as brilliant as the sun. Her face had a certain glow to it, as did Van's. She blushed and a tiny, happy smile spread across her face. She liked the thought of having Van around to protect her; it was so much easier than having to hide her feelings 'be strong.'

"Thank you Van," Hitomi said in her most sincere tone of voice while clasping the jewl in her hand. "It's the most beautiful pendant I've ever seen! I'll never take it off!" Hitomi said with tears forming behind her eyes. She threw herself into his arms and he was startled by this. "One minute, she won't open up and the next..." he thought to himself. "I only ask that when you look at it, that you think about me..." Van whispered quietly in her ear. "No problem...."Hitomi whispered back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Gaddess walked into the office and looked around. "Allen?" he called.

"Yes?" he replied looking up from the desk, behind a pile of paperwork. 

"You probably should get out here and help me keep the halls clear of trouble makers..." Gaddess pointed to a certain blonde headed blue eyed boy.

"Oh," Allen said realizing who he was talking about. 

"You're the only one who can get through to him..." Gaddess mused while folding his arms and staring out the glass windows of the office.

"Yea, I know..." Allen said leaving the office with Gaddess following.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hitomi, Dilandau, Van, Amano, and Dryden all met at the same bus stop to get on the same bus that would drop them off at work. "MORNING!" Dryden called to the crew with cheerful look. "Morning!" Hitomi called back with a wave. Amano also said hello when he realized that it was Hitomi speaking to them.

"My gosh Hitomi-san, that's a beautiful pendant!" Dryden exclaimed picking up the small jewel in his hand and beginning to examine it. "What is it? Maybe eighteenth centurary antique?" He said leaning in towards Hitomi's chest. Hitomi became very embarressed and jerked the necklace back from him screaming, "**IF YOU WANNA LOOK AT IT, LET ME TAKE THE THING OFF!"**

"Oh," Dryden said with a sheepish laugh, replacing his jewl magnifying glass in his briefcase. "Sorry about that," he said kissing her hand as a sign of apology but this only angered Van.

"_eh-humn..." *tap tap* tap tap*"_ came from Van. Dryden quickly looked up and poked him in the ribs. "I'm not your compettion buddy," he said with a wry grin. Dilly looked up at the sound of this, finally awaking from his standing sleep. "Who said what about compettion? I wanna be in it! I'm going to win!" 

Van simply shook his head, Hitomi regained her composure, Dilly ranted on about fire and the compettion they were going to have someday, and Amano finally pointed and said, "Bus is here."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Allen approached the small, blonde haired, blue eyed kid that Gaddess had pointed out earlier. The boy immediately turned his nose up at him. "What do _you_ want?" he asked smugly.

"Just to see if you're gonna behave yourself this year..." Allen replied while leaning against the wall.

"I might just take after you..." the boy replied even more defiently than the first time.

"You _could_ be a ladies man, but it gets you into trouble, and I only want the best for you..." Allen protested.

"Yea, so I guess that's why you walked out while Mom died trying to take care of me, huh?" he said with a stern, cold, look to match the tone of his voice.

"Chid, you know I..." Allen pleaded.

"Just shut up, you imbasal..." he said walking off pouting.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh, wow," Hitomi muttered as she got off the bus. "I'm not used to a nice school like this...I'm used to Brooklyn schools..." she continued to think aloud as Van leaned over her shoulder and said, "Welcome to your new job, babe!" 

Hitomi was startled and blushed as Van glanced back over his shoulder and winked at her. Amano went ahead of her and motioned for her to follow them. She still stood there still in awe of the school when Dilandau picked her up and carried her on his shoulders saying, "if someone doesn't move you, you sure as heck won't move yourself..."

Hitomi beat him with her fists on the back begging him to put her down. Dilly just laughed that maniacal laugh of his and carried her into the building.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hitomi sucked in a deep breath as she was about to have her first class of English students for the day. The students filed in slowly, but surely. They didn't look all that excited about learning English.

"Good Morning class," she said clearing her throat before hand. The class turned around from talking to their desk neighbor. Their eyes all focused on their new English teacher. Some things were mumbled in Japanese which Hitomi made out to be, "she's pretty; she's new ; I wonder if she's going to be a mean teacher?"

"*Ahem* So, today, we're going to start with introducing ourselves in English properly," Hitomi said writting her name on the board. "I'm assuming everyone here speaks at least broken English, correct?"

"Hai," the class responded in unision.

"I'm your new English teacher, Miss Hitomi Kanzaki; I'm going to teach you how to speak Englsih fluently, use correct grammar, and read the English literature. And I'm very pleased to meet you, class. Now if you would," she said folding her hands in a triangle shape behind her back, "please introduce yourselves to me. I want to know your name, in English order, not Japanese, your age, and something about yourself."

"You didn't tell us your age..." said the blue eyed boy from before.

"I'm twenty-one," Hitomi replied slightly irratated.

"And..." the boy motioned for her to continue. Realizing what he wanted, Hitomi struggled for a fact about herself that was interesting...

"She likes black stillettos..." came a familar voice from across the room. "I mean, really loves them," he said pointing to her feet. 

"Van-sensei!" screamed one girl. The rest of the girls seemed to melt and the boys all rolled their eyes with disgust at the girls. 

"This is true," Hitomi said with a smirk while folding her arms. "Don't you have a class to be teaching, Mr. Fanel?"

"Nope. It's my planning period." Van said slapping a cheesy smile on his face.

"Well, if you're going to sit in on my class, you have to be a member of the class...so if you would, please take a seat," Hitomi said pointing to the back of the room. Van smiled and did as he was told.

She turned back to the boy from before and said, "We'll start with you first."

The shoulder length blonde headed boy stood up and bowed at the waist. "My name is Prince Chid Freid. I'm 16 years old and I have a band called 'Shitsuren.' It's very nice to meet you Miss Kanzaki."

"Very good, Chid." Hitomi said with a smile, leaning back on her desk.

"No, not Chid-it's Prince."

"You're name's Prince?" Hitomi asked quizically.

"Yea, you know like that artist..."

"_You're parents named you after him?!?!?_" Hitomi asked astonished anybody would name their kid after that freak. She saw Van waving his hands around frantically at the back of the class telling her to stop prodding.

"Yea, but I go by Chid," he replied. 

"I'm confused," Hitomi said. 

"I can tell," Chid replied as he sat down.

"Next," Hitomi motioned kinda irratated at the boy.

"Hi. My name is Aki Honda and I'm....16...." she paused as if in thought for a moment. "I...I...arrange flowers?" she said with her eyebrows raised hoping she had said the right thing. 

"That's good, now you add..." Hitomi continued.

"I'm pleased to meet you?" she said once again, unsure of herself.

"And it's nice to meet you Aki." Hitomi said with a smile.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and smiled as Van stood up and folded his arms indignantly.

"Hello, Miss Kazanki. My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel and I'm twenty-one. I really like writting short stories and novels."

"**_YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS SLANZAR?!?!?" _**Hitomi said bending over at her gut with laughter.

"It's not polite to laugh Hitomi," Van said indignantly.

"Woooooooo-whooooo...I'm sorry, but that is hilarious!" Hitomi said wiping tears from her eyes. "And you are a student right now and it's not polite to call me Hitomi; it's Miss Kanzaki," she said waving a finger.

"Well, Miss Kanzaki..." Van said grinning as the kids in the class were in awe at him.

Hitomi noticed how well they seemed to like Van. All the girls loved his looks and all the guys seemed to think he was just 'cool.' They all looked happy to be in his presence and extatic that he would be a student just like them.

"So, Van, can I ask you something?" Hitomi said leaning back on her desk again.

"Sure," he said unsure about what she was going to do next.

"If you write stories and love it soo much, why are you a math teacher?" she said thinking about that degree in English he had but didn't use it.

"I...uhh..." Van said turning red.

"Oh, he tells the best stories!" Aki piped up.

"In English please; everyone needs to say as much as they possibly can in this room in English," Hitomi said.

"Van tells stories well," Aki said becoming flushed with red.

"He does tell stories, very well..." added Chid.

"My name is Tenchi," said a boy from across the room, "and I'm sixteen years old; I love Van-sensei's stories!" he exclaimed.

The whole class seemed to agree in unision. Van Fanel wrote and told the best stories.

"Oh really, now does he?" Hitomi quizzed them while cutting her eyes back at a bashful Van.

"Oh yes," said Aki with a dreamy look. "In fact, sometimes," she said becoming even more starry eyed, " sometimes, we don't have class! Sometimes, Van-sensei will tell us a story, or read a new chapter of an old story, and sometimes, we help him write his story!"

By now, Van had sat back down and was running his hands through his hair with a grin on his face. "So, ya' don't have class, huh?" Hitomi said folding her arms becoming more and more interested in Van's storytelling.

"So, why don't you have them published, Van?" Hitomi asked.

"Because it's my hobby..." Van hesitated.

"Oh...I see," Hitomi said still not believing him fully, but leaving well enough alone.

They continued to go around the room introducing themselves to Hitomi and then they started a review of basic grammar. Van was being a class clown, but helping the kids out as much as he possibly could and Hitomi thought it was very charming that he came to ease the pain of getting to know the kids.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Gaddess came back from down the hall walking into the office at a brisk pace. "Hey, Fanel's not in his room; you'll have to find him...it seems that Albatau has gone crazy with the kids again and I'm going to make sure they don't burn the school down," Gaddess said this in one breath,leaving as quickly as he had came in.

Allen sat and blinked for a moment soaking in the information he had just recieved. He shrugged and then went to find Fanel. He checked his room and the men's restroom only to hear sobs coming from nextdoor. Allen thought maybe it was Hitomi so he knocked on the door. 

"Are you alright, Miss Kanzaki?" he asked as sweetly as he possibly could.

"**_KANZAKI?!?!?!_**" came a yell. 

"Uh-oh," Allen thought. That isn't Hitomi. _That's Millerna._

Suddenly, the door to the women's bathroom flung open in a huge fit of rage. "So, it's _her _now, isn't it???" she said in a stern tone that demanded an answer. He nose was blood red and her eyes were so dry looking. 

"Princess," Allen chided with a sweet, fake smile.

"Oh, don't give me that bull! I can sling it just as well as you can!" Millerna yelled.

"Look, I never _said _ we were going out," Allen said becoming irratated with Millerna.

"Yea, well, I never said that we weren't," Millerna quipped back.

Allen blinked in confusion, trying to think of something witty to retort with, but he couldn't.

"Dumb blonde," Millerna growled, pushing him out of the way, on the warpath to find Hitomi.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

*THWOMP* went the door as Millerna marched herself into Hitomi's classroom. The kids all gasped for they had never seen Miss Aston so angry except for that one time that Tenchi had put a frog in her seat and she'd sat on it...and they'd _let_ her. She still can't seem to look at frogs the same way.

"Uhhh..." Hitomi stuttered from writting on the board, "may I help you?"

Hitomi noticed how red and dry Millerna's eyes were and that her nose was as red as her eyes. "She must have been crying," Hitomi thought to herself.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ALLEN,"_ she said, getting right in front of Hitomi's face.

"Uh he," Hitomi half heartdly said yes, the other half scared to death of this woman. "Well, I don't mean to sound mean, but would you tell him to stay away from me?" Hitomi asked with all the courage she could muster.

**__**

"WHAT!?!?!?" Millerna screamed while flailing her arms about. Van finally stood up and walked over to where the two stood. The entire class was on pins and needles waiting for the next thing to happen. 

"My money's on Aston," said Chid.

"Nuh-uh," Aki quickly stated. "Kazanki all the way!"

"Well," Hitomi continued, "he is the one who asked me out, but if you could get me out of that date, I would be forever grateful."

**__**

"WHAT THE-!?!?!?!?" Van yelled and he was now also, flailing his arms about wildly. _"You didn't tell me **Babs **was your date!!!!"_

"But I thought you wanted-" Hitomi was interrupted.

"Yea, becuase I thought it would be _good _for you! _Barbie isn't good for you!"_ Van continued to yell.

****

"Don't talk that way about Allen!" Millerna whined.

Merlu passed by the door. _"WHA?!?!?"_ she yelled upon seeing Van in Hitomi's class. She decided to get him out. She entered the classroom with just as dynamic of an entrance as Millerna, only without the door slam.

__

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she screamed in Hitomi's face. "You American women trying to steal all the good, handsome, Japanese men!"

"I have Japanese ancestry!" Hitomi whined.

"So, Aston, c'mere...we need to talk....," Van said dragging her out into the hall.

"I swear!" Merlu said balling her fist up at Hitomi, "if you soo much as look at Van the wrong way, I'll tear you to pieces the way a cat does a piece of paper!"

"Take that back," said Chid. "My money's on Merlu."

"Still Kanzaki," said Aki as she folded her arms and sunk down in her desk. They both wondered how long the fights in the school were going to continue on like this. The bell rang and they both got up to leave.

"Uhh...write one full paragraph in English about what you thought about class today, class!" Hitomi called as she and Merlu were overrun with kids bolting out the door.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Well, Kanzaki seems normal," Chid said throwing a book in his backpack while Aki held it for him. Tenchi came walking up from behind.

"Hey guys, lunch on the roof?" he said cheerfully.

"We're not supposed to eat up there; you know that," Aki said in a motherly tone.

"Who cares? Let's go; at least then Fasfa, Newton, and Gaddess won't be breathing down our necks," Chid said leading the way to the roof.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chid was just about to open the door when Aki stopped him. "What?" he said with utmost disgust.

__

"Don't you hear them?" Aki said pointing through the crack of the door.

"Yea, I do now that you mention it," said Tenchi from behind the two.

Chid looked out the crack and listened carefully. He saw Van and Millerna talking....

"So, the deal is...." Van said, "I'll get another girl to walk in to prove to Hitomi that Allen is not her guy..."

"And I'll also show up telling her my sad, sob story about all the times Allen has done me wrong," Millerna said.

"And then I'll show up and whisk Hitomi away and the girl I set up to ruin the date will leave after that and you have time to work things out with Allen."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Millerna said finally being cheerful for once.

"Good!" Van said with a sly look on his face. "I have just the girl too."

Chid just grinned. "Man I love this school," he said as he followed the other two back downstairs to eat their lunch.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hitomi looked around for Van to sit and eat lunch with, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw Amano and Dilandau wave her over to their table. She walked quickly with the lunch she had packed to where they sat.

"So, how's it going?" Amano asked.

"It's crazy," Hitomi replied taking out a sandwhich.

"As it always is," Dilly replied.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" she said before she ate a bite of her sandwhich.

"Sure," Amano answered.

"Let's say you had this date....and you didn't really want to go on it," she said clasping Van's necklace in her hands and thinking about his handsome smile in her mind's eye. "But you almost promised this person you would go...and you want out of it badly...and the guy has an off again/on again girl, what would you do?" she said while gently stroking the pendant.

"I don't know," Amano mused.

__

"I know what I'd do!" Dilly exclaimed. _"I'd be the worst possible date ever!"_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'd burp and fart and blow things up...I mean it's normal for me, but I don't ever date anyone!" he said with a grin.

"HEY! _You're right! _ I could do that!" Hitomi said feeling as if a burden had been lifted.

"Yea, then he won't want to go out with you anymore," said Amano.

"Thanks Dilly," Hitomi said with a grateful smile.

"No prob at all..." he said eating some more. "I just do what I can..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

OMG! That was long. Ok, but I didn't feel there was really any good spot to stop. WELL, finally got the rough draft of my paper out of the way, HOORAY! And the next thing I will be doing is adding a couple of new stories, mostly one-shots. BTW, **please go check out Rainy Day Man and be looking for Only For Love.** **Rainy Day Man** is a one shot, that might be continued...really random story that developed from the song from Sailor Moon. **Only For Love** is going to be a very angsty romance fic, in which Van comes back to Earth only to find Hitomi's been brainwashed of her memories of Gaea and she now has a loving boyfriend that she is soon to marry. (Please don't steal ideas folks;I've seen it happen a lot recently and it must be quite discouraging.) Anyway, this fic is just getting started, so please stay tuned! Same bat-time...same bat-channel! .... Now, where's my bat-shark repellent? Bwahahahahhahaa!!! (watch the old Batman movie with Adam West to get that joke!)

~lovealways~

Jj

[end authour's note]


	7. First Authour's Note

Hey peeps!  
  
It's Japanimejo back to say that I have finally graduated from high school and I will be back on track soon with writting CrAzYqUiRkS. So be looking for the update, I am gonna try to post as quickly as possible, (with quality of chappie in mind) but for now, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't died and gone away!  
  
Also, if I have been reading your story/stories and I haven't reviewed lately, I'm coming to give you reviews, just gimme some time...  
  
Anyway, be looking for the next chappie-The Date  
  
We got Hitomi messing up the date...  
  
Van messing up the date...  
  
Dilly messing up the date...  
  
Chid messing up the date...  
  
Millerna messing up the date...  
  
Moleman messing up the date...  
  
The return of pyromania....  
  
And the return of the black stillettos!!!!!  
  
That's right...you know you want to read...(trying her best to hype up readers!) LOL  
  
Stay tuned.  
  
CrAzYqUiRkS  
  
by japanimejo  
  
updated reguraly  
  
[end] 


	8. Second Authour's note

Hey guys! It's jo with yet another author note.

The chappie is almost done! (It's 20 pages long, mind you!) And for now I am posting as far as I have gotten. I'm gonna leave it at a cliffy so here's your **warning.**

All my other stories will be updated in due time. I'm working very hard on all of them.

I'm sorry this didn't get to ya' sooner. .. I had a friend of mine die in a car wreck and then I had to go see my boyfriend off on a plane to Denver…but I won't be doing anything for the next week so expect updates!

I love ya'! Take care

~Jj~


	9. First Date

****

A/N to eVeRyOnE! WHOA! Thanks to all for the lovely reviews! Keep it going folks! The more positive feedback I hear, the more giddy I get, the more giddy I get, the more Crazy ideas I get for writing!!! ONCE AGAIN, _THANK YOU._

__

Also, I am doing something special on the 75h review. It's called a kiriban review. Kiriban in Japanese means a surprise, so if you're my 75th reviewer, you are allowed to make me do a challenge one shot you've always wanted to see written, but no one has done it yet. Of course, it has to be in good taste, no x-rated stuff, and for now, I'm limiting it to Esca and Inu-Yasha. I'll e-mail you and let you know if you're the 75th reviewer! I think this will be fun!

Sorry it took so long to get this chappie out! I got my diploma!!! YAY!!! Happy Chappie!

I'm sorry no replies this time…I just didn't have the time…if you had a question, please ask again in the review or e-mail me and I'll answer it!

****

StUpId oL' DiScLaImEr goes here….How many times must I say I don't own ESCA??? O.O;;; **No one wants to sue poo' jo…she has no money, no job, and she is fixin' to go to college…that should tell any lawyer right now, they'll lose more than they'll make off of suing her! LOL**

**__**

And now what we've all been waiting for…

CrAzYqUiRkS: Chappie 6: First Date

Hitomi sat at the lunch table thoughtfully swishing her glass around . _"Is this all a dream? No…I'm for sure it is real…I really am in Japan with a crazy bunch of teachers and I am teaching English to a bunch of Japanese kids."_

Suddenly, Chid and his friends plopped down at the table. "What'samatter Miss Kanzaki?" asked Aki worriedly. 

"Oh, nothing dear," Hitomi said kindly with small smile showing she appreciated the concern. _"Somethings'amatter,"_ Aki commented. Tenchi eyed Aki and Chid in amazement. "Well, let's just say that I have a date I don't want to go on tonight, but I promised I'd be there…" Hitomi drifted off as she spotted Van and Millerna walking into the cafeteria. "Oh really," Chid said raising an eyebrow. He abruptly got up and slung his backpack just as quickly on his shoulder. "Chid," Aki called spinning around in her seat. "Meet me at the usual tonight you two!" he called over his shoulder. "Now where's he going?" Tenchi mumbled to Aki, "he still has classes to go to…" 

Hitomi cleared her throat and the two children now turned their innocent looking gazes toward her. Aki then stuck her elbow into Tenchi's ribcage. It hit his diaphram and he made an "ugh" sound. "I think she's wanting us to go-you see the way she looks and Van-sensei…" Tenchi nodded still trying to regain his breath and the two bid Miss Kanzaki a good day.

Van briskly walked over to the table where Hitomi was sitting. He plopped down right beside Dilly. (which was right across from her.) She nervously glanced up and then cast her direct gaze upon her home made lunch as if it were to do a neat trick. Van casually ran his right hand through that lovely, dark, thick hair of his and let out a small sigh. 

__

"You know Hitomi," he started, _"if you go around with that worried look on your face, something bad is gonna happen to you…"_

Hitomi glanced up and her eyes met his. _"Van,"_ she whispered. "Is he worrying about me again, after I made him mad?" she thought with flushed cheeks. Her eyes grew a little misty and Van took Dilly's drink from him. "Here," he said reassuringly, "drink this; it'll make you feel better."

Hitomi took the styrofoam cup into her small, delicate hands and daintily took a sip of the substance. She chugged it down and then scrunched her nose and twisted her face at the after taste of the drink. **_"Ewww, Van! What is this?!?!?!"_**

Van smirked somewhat and took the cup back from her. "It's Japanese saki*-_now_ do you feel any better?"

Hitomi blinked in confusion and amazement. "Ye-yes…I do suppose I feel a little better…" she said softly.

"Good. See me before you leave your place tonight, ok?" he said with that elegant smile of his. "S-s-ure…" Hitomi stuttered out as she watched Van leave just as gracefully as he came in.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

It was nearing the end of the school day and Hitomi had unbuttoned that professional looking blouse of hers, taken her glasses and set them on her head, and messed her perfectly placed hair up. Today had been one hell of a day…but it wasn't over yet.

She approached the window and let out a huge sigh and then yawned. She pushed some of her honey chestnut hair behind her ear. She eased her tense shoulders and leaned slowly against the window sill. "Now if only I had someone to rub my shoulders…" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong masculine hands on her shoulders. She assumed that it was Van and moaned just a little bit at the loosening of her muscles. When she turned around to thank him, she got a bit of a surprise.

A small gasp escaped her parched lips and she couldn't seem to find her voice.

Standing before her, was a tall, lean, dark looking man. His hair was tossed this way and that, a sad look was present in his eyes. 

__

"Who are you?" she said with much fear, her voice not above a whisper. 

"You _are _the English teacher here, aren't you?" he said in a deep, seductive tone.

Hitomi just stood there shivering in her shoes. She wanted to open her mouth and be polite, but her body wouldn't respond. In fact, in terms of the flight or fight responses, she was wanting to bolt out the door like she always did when she felt uncomfortable.

Sensing her tenseness, the man in the suit and tie stuck out a hand. "I'm Ken Olf; I attended this school when I was younger."

Hitomi felt her heart drop with relief only to be pushed over the edge again at the sounding of his name. Again, she couldn't get her mouth to respond.

"H-H-H-h-h-h-h-…." was all she could manage to sound out. Inside her head, she was screaming like a little teenybopper. **_"Stick your hand out there 'Tomi!!!" _**she thought. Her hand slowly wavered into his firm grasp. 

"Nice to meet you Miss-" he stopped waiting for Hitomi to reply.

"Kanzaki," Hitomi managed to say, much to her amazement.

"Miss Kanzaki," he said again, letting the words roll off his tounge. "It's nice to have met you. I used to be an English teacher myself and I know how stressful it can be. I didn't mean to startle you-my sincerest apologies."

**__**

"I'm such a huge fan!" Hitomi blurted out. Realizing what she had just done, her cheeks flushed a bright apple red.

"Well," he said with a bit of a chuckle…

**__**

"Hitomi!" she thought as she began to beat herself up again mentally, "_great going gal! Way to impress your all time favorite romance novelist!"_ She let her eyes fall down to the floor in disappointment of herself. 

"I'm glad to hear that," he said showing a handsome smile.

__

"Something feels so familiar about that smile," Hitomi mused. She stared intensively at him, her entire being getting this feeling of de ja vou. 

"Well, I was just going to stop by, say hello…" Ken drifted in mid-sentence as he peered over Hitomi's shoulder and saw a shadow walk past the building. "It was nice meeting you…"

__

WAIT!WillIeverseeyouagain?!?!?!?" Hitomi blurted that sentence out so quickly that it all sounded like one word.

A devious grin crept across Olf's face. "Surely…" he said.

"Surely," Hitomi replied clasping her hands together realizing Ken had just used one of his most infamous character's lines on her.

He left just as quietly as he had come in.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

"So father," Chid said opening the door to his home, " wanna stay home and play video games with me tonight?"

Blondie just stood there blinking trying to collect his thoughts.

__

"Chid…

At house…

My house…

Supposed to be at Grandma's house…

I'm supposed to get laid tonight!

And HE wants to play video games!!!!

My SON **WANTS **to spend time with **ME?!?!!?**"

"Ummm…Dad?" Chid asked raising an eyebrow. Inwardly, he smirked at what he was doing to his father. _"He's gonna blow a fuse at that one," _he thought sniggering to himself.

__

"Panic! Panic! Panic!" Allen thought. _"He called me Dad!!!! What do I do? Suddenly I am role model!!!!???!?!?! But I'm supposed to get laid tonight!!!!"_

"Well," Chid said impatiently, "are you going to have a Father-Son bonding night with me, or what?"

__

"Son or getting laid…son or getting laid…son or getting laid…" Allen continued to ponder in that pea brain of his.

__

"No contest; I'm gonna do the right thing." He smiled. He was so proud of the very fatherly decision he was about to make.

"Chid," he said with as much integrity as it is possible for Allen Schezar to muster, "it's a school night; you need to stay home and study and do homework."

Chid's mouth dropped but he was getting the information he wanted.

"So what's more important than your son, huh?" he asked indignantly.

"Daddy's got a date tonight," Allen said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Chid muttered pretending to be hurt while reaching for his backpack. He turned his back to his gene provider and a devious grin spread across his face. He stuck his thumbs under the straps and spoke loudly.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to grandma's since I don't have a Dad who loves me, or can tell the truth, and thinks that women are more important than his own son…"

"Mmmmmhhhmmm…get Grandma to buy you a new video game," Allen said grabbing an Armani suit and tie, "and tell her that I'll pay her back tomorrow if that's what it takes to shut you up."

"Whatever you say," said Chid strolling out the door with a huge grin on his face. He reached in his pockets and grabbed for his cell phone. "Tenchi? Call Aki and tell her to meet at the usual about 6:30 p.m. Tell her to get the spy kits we made up. We're finally gonna put them to good use."

He clicked his cell phone off and grinned as big as the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland does. "Let's see how he likes feeling like an outcast…" Chid mumbled to himself as he walked to his Grandmother's house.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Hitomi glanced at her Hello Kitty clock and then back at her closet. "It's getting close to time to catch the train…and I still don't know exactly what to do…" she muttered to herself.

She approached her closet and opened the doors searching for something really hideous to wear…

She let out a huge giggle. "I wonder if I can still wear it," she said eyeing her mother's old pageant dress from the 80's. (And we all know what that means!)

She smirked deviously and pulled it off the hangar to go try it on.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

****

Meanwhile, next door…

"Dilly, I swear!" Van pleaded. "If you just do me this huge favor, I'll buy you that explosive Bunsen burner and that electric fire chainsaw you wanted," he said pacing back and forth around an unhappy looking Dilly.

"You _swear…_" he said folding his arms and narrowing his eyes on the stressed boy.

"On the Fanel's legacy…" Van said solemnly.

"That's not saying a lot since you won't stand up to him…" Dilly said to himself under his breath. Luckily, Van didn't hear him.

"Ok," he said finally relenting. "Let's do it."

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Hitomi came out in that ugly lake placid green dress. It's sides were frilly with lace and extra material with a deep v-neck that had pleats going down the front of the dress. The back of it v-ed in the same way with the same ugly pleats all gathering to make a bouffant poof at the end. It looked like the little mermaid on steroids. It was a nice idea for a dress, but gone wrong. 

__

Horribly wrong…

She then got out her make up and elastic hair bands. "If anything can drive a man away, it's how a woman looks and smells," she thought to herself. She went through the normal routine for her make-up: base, powder, concealor, and then she got out the navy blue and green eyeshadow. 

"I'm beginning to make myself sick," she said looking at the navy lined eyelids of hers. She noticed all the green in the dress and eyeshadow made her eyes look very dull. 

She sprayed on a ton of Elizabeth Taylor, "White Diamonds." She let out a couple of hacks and sneezes as she drenched herself in the scent. A whole bottle to be exact…

She ran her fingers through her hair and wondered if the one-sided ponytail was going to work. She grabbed a pony tail holder and grabbed as much of her shoulder length bob as she could fit to one side. "There."

She glanced herself over in the mirror.

"I look absolutely horrible," she thought to herself with a smile.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Yukari knocked on Van's door. "Van!" she called. Van jumped up and threw the door open. "I have that stuff you asked for to give to Hitomi!" she said handing him a plastic sak with clothes, make-up and hair products.

__

"Oh, thank you sooo much…you don't know how much I- I mean, 'Tomi appreciates it," Van said, a hint of red flashing in his cheeks.

"Uh-huh," Yukari said eyeing him suspiciously. "Later Van," she said with a look that seemed to convey that she didn't believe him.

Van slammed the door shut and Dilly let out a groan. "Ok," Van said as he took out the clothes. There was a very short black skirt with a slit up the back and a sparkly pink halter top. He held it out and looked at it while he looked at Dilly. He grinned and said, "go put it on, bub."

Dilly trudged over to him, snatched the clothes and went to change. Van pulled out the make-up and begin to look for something that would look decent with a sparkly pink halter top. 

Dilly came out prancing around in the skirt. "OOOoooOOoooOOoooOOOOOOOooOoh, look at me!" he squeeled. He started to sing and dance around the room (ballet style):

__

I feel pretty, Oh so pretty,   


I feel pretty and witty and gay,   


And I pity   


Any girl who isn't me today. 

I feel charming, Oh so charming,   


It's alarming how charming I feel,   


And so pretty   
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:   


Who can that attractive girl be?   


Such a pretty face,  


Such a pretty dress,   


Such a pretty smile,   


Such a pretty me!

He pirouetted over to where Van was with his hands in waving in the air like a ballerina's. Van was holding his gut with uncontrollable laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye and Dilly sat on the bed. "Ok, go ahead and do it…I know you got to…plaster me up, Vannie!" 

Van snickered and began to take the mini eyeshadow brush on and put the pink eyeshadow on Dilly…

And pink, pink blush…

And pink, pink lipstick…

And the finishing touch- a short haired blonde wig that Van had bought after school today. Dilly was really beginning to clean up…all he needed was boobs…which they made out of water balloons.

And then Dilly put the panty hose on with the black stilletto shoes. Dilly had to squish his foot in there, but he did it. 

"You _so _owe me for this one, Fanel," he said with utter disgust.

"So what's your name gonna be?" Van said as he tried to control the laughter.

Dilly looked in the mirror and pitched his voice even higher than what it was. He then said in Marylin Monroe style, "how about….

"Celena!"

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Authour's note: Ok guys! I know it's short, but that's part one, and part two will be up by the end of the night…So just look for it! I promise I haven't forgotten you guys or my other stories! Review on this chappie if you like!


	10. First Date: Part 2

First Date: Part 2

By: Japanimejo

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Recap: Hitomi has a date with Allen and Van, Millerna, Chid, Merlu, Dilly, and Hitomi herself will be screwing it up.

Warning: Don't read if you don't want to see:

1) Allen bashing…

2) Censored cussing

3) Bad things that happened in the 80's…

Anyways, Happy Chappie! Please review! Enjoy!

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

****

At Aki's house…

"Ok, so here's the deal, we say we need to speak to my father-get in, tell her all the bad things he's done and then while I am doing that you two find Millerna and get her seated at the table to do the same. Fanel should show up sometime shortly after that and then presto! No pussy for the wussy!" Chid explained.

Chid stuck out his hand, "So you guys with me?"

Tenchi put his hand on top of Chid's and Aki put hers on top of Tenchi's.

"Let's do it…" Chid said smirking.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Van stuck his head out the door and "Celena" also stuck hers out. Hitomi opened her door and was slightly embarrassed to see Van staring at her with his mouth flat on the floor…in horror.

"T-t-omi?" he said his voice quivering with fear at the snot, murky green color while simultaneously shoving Celena back into the room and slamming the door shut on one of her fingers.

"OUCH!" she hollered from behind the door.

Hitomi blushed and went on about her business saying she had a date she needed to be getting to.

__

"Maybe I don't want to date her…" Van thought looking at how horrible the dress and she looked. _"The 80's was a huge mistake…"_

"Damn it, Van!" Celena said throwing the door back, "those _were _my fingers!!!"

"Shut up Dill- I mean, Celena! We gotta follow her!" Van said frankly running down the stairs to catch up with her. "Millerna said for us to call her so she can meet us there so gimme your cell phone," Van demanded

"But…"

"No buts, give it!"

"But…why do I have to get the butt end of this deal?"

"You're not; you're getting those new appliances aren't you?"

"But if you can't even afford a _cell phone_ how are you gonna buy me those toys?"

"Dill- I mean, Celena, SHUT UP."

The two took the bus that left right after Hitomi's and followed her to the restraunt. There was very little room on the bus, so Celena was sitting in his lap. He was in his usual, casual clothes- a white wife beater, khakis, and a flannel button up shirt, unbuttoned. With Celena sitting in his lap though, they looked like pimp and ho.

They followed Hitomi all the way to the Chez La Fleur*. There, they watched her step off the bus and be stared at by the waiters. "Damn guy didn't even have the decency to pick her up…" Van muttered with his teeth clenched.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

On top of the Chez La Fleur, Aki was dressed to the nines in a matrix like suit and sat in the bird's nest position. She picked up her walkie talkie, "Breaker Breaker 119, breaker breaker 119..."

"Yes?" Tenchi responded.

"The eagle has landed…I repeat the eagle has landed…"

"Copy; over and out."

Ironically enough, Tenchi's mother and father had decided to eat out nice that night and this was the place they had picked. Tenchi had taken apart his walkie talkie and put the mike in his shirt collar and made an earpiece so he could hear Aki. He was in perfect view of Barbie's table. Although he hadn't arrived, this was the type of restraunt that put up a huge sign with your name on it. It was good sight range.

"Stan come, in Stan," he muttered trying not to be conspicuous to his family.

Chid was in the bathroom and picked up his walkie talkie. 

"Copy that Bird eye, whatcha' got?"

"The eagle has landed."

"So the eagle lands before the Barbie doll?"

"10-4 good buddy."

"K. I'm going radio silent Bird eye, just let me know when the Babie doll arives in the Porsche."

"Over and out."

Chid sighed as he waited for his unruly genetics provider to arrive. He stepped out of the stall and a man walked in a suit. Chid grabbed the bottles of lotion and soap. "Would you like for me to turn the water on for you sir?" he asked very properly.

"Yes thank you."

Upon leaving, Chid received a five dollar tip. He smiled as he was handed the bill and heard Tenchi in his ear. "Babs is here, repeat Babs is here."

"Showtime!" he said running his fingers through his blonde hair, his blue eyes flicking with mischief.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

****

At Van's place…

"Hey Van?" Merlu called as she scratched on his apartment door. "HMN…" she sounded as she looked next door. 

__

"If he's out with that ho', I promise I'll scratch him up so bad he'll be catnip."

She beat on Hitomi's door for a moment and then realized that they were both gone. "OH BUT NO!" she hollered pouncing down the steps. **_"THAT'S IT!"_** she yelled taking off to search every fancy restraunt in town.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Allen entered in and let the waiter show him to his table. There he saw a girl in a putrid, ugly dress with horrible make-up and hair do to match. 

"Uh, I'm sorry," ma'am he said, "but this table is reserved."

"Allen," she said with a distressed tone, "it's me- Hitomi and where have you been? You're thirty minutes late!" she whined. 

Allen's eyes could've popped out of his head. "Hitomi?!?!?!"

"Yea…you don't think I'm pretty all dressed up or something?"

"Uhhh…"

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Van and Dilly, I mean "Celena", had climbed up the side of the restraunt to the top. Aki had her back turned but heard the metal rustling. She ran over to the side of the building and peered over. She gasped and quickly got her backpack and hid behind the chimney to where the two couldn't see her.

"Bird Eye! Bird Eye! COME IN BIRD EYE!"

"Bird Eye here."

"The Raven has flown the coup. I repeat, the Raven has flown the coup."

"Copy that. Stan, the Raven has flown the coup. The Raven has flown the coup."

Chid smiled. "One more person before I go on stage."

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Van and Celena reached the top of the building. 

"The women's bathroom is somewhere up under here…" Van searched the various grates on top of the building. Aki was scooting herself in the shadows, trying to make it back down before she was noticed.

"Got it bro," Celena said.

__

"Man that girl is manly looking…" Aki thought to herself.

"Go to it man," Van said doing the special handshake with Celena.

"As long as I get my stuff…you got the purse?"

"Right here." He handed her a purse full of all the goodies a girl needs. That is a girl like Celena…

She pulled out a flathead screwdriver and got the grate off the shaft and lowered herself into the bathroom. Van replaced it and screwed it back into place. He looked down one last time. 

"You know where to send her right?"

"Right back up here, through that door I just realized I could have used."

"It's locked from the outside." He gave him a thumbs up and a small smile. 

Aki realized this was her chance. She bolted across the roof to get to the fire escape, but Van saw something black flash by out of the corner of his eye.

"HEY!"

Aki raced to the side and jumped it, but slipped. Van leaned over the side and grabbed the petite girl's wrists, saving her life.

"AKI?!?!?!"

"Bird eye! Bird eye! The Raven has me in his beak!"

"WHAT?!?!" Van said wide eyed.

"I'm so, so sorry Van-sensei. I'll never do this again I promise! They talked me into it! I know it's wrong and nosey but they said we wouldn't get caught!"

Aki began to sob and Van began to hoot and holler with laughter.

"You're not in trouble! Why would you be in trouble?"

"Cuz we know you like Miss Kanzaki a lot and we are ruining her date with Schezar-san because we don't think he's good enough for Miss Kanzaki…" she said between sobs.

Van put a lop-sided smile on his face. "So, I wasn't the only one, huh?" He gave Aki a big hug and a reassuring pat on the back before he took out Dilly's cell phone and called Millerna.

"Hello?"

"Millie?"

"Yea,"

"It's time. Chez La Fleur."

**__**

"THAT'S WHERE HE ALWAYS TOOK ME! THAT'S OUR RESTRAUNT!"

Van held the phone away from his ear as Millerna screamed more complaints, already starting to cry. He just shook his head and told her to go in and get stuff started. She'd be there in ten minutes.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

"So, what would you like Hitomi?" Allen said, with his pale blue eyes darting here and there, trying to avoid that hideous dress and hairdo. It looked like swamp thing. It made her look as fat as the incredible hulk.

"The most expenisve meal on the menu," Hitomi said folding it and leaning with both elbows on the table.

"Uhh…" Allen said reaching for his wallet under the table.

"You are paying, right? That's what I want then…"

__

"Oh, boy…" Allen thought.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Merlu was at the Chez La Lune when she saw Millerna Aston fly by in her convertible. 

"Hmnn…" she purred to herself. "If Millerna's around, the so is Allen…then so is Hitomi…then so is Van…"

She hailed a cab and told him to step on it and follow the red convertible.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

After a while, the waiter had finally brought the two their food. Tenchi was still waiting on his. 

"Come in Stan, come in Stan…we got paraphernalia life forms…"

That was Chid's queue. He strolled out of the bathroom and saw his father's blonde hair shining like a golden ray of light that had been tarnished from too much sun.

He strutted up to the table just as the waiter sat the food down.

"Hi, genetical information provider! Glad we had that father-son bonding moment earlier. Glad you bought me a dinner."

Hitomi's mouth dropped straight to the table. "Chid…Chid…Chid…" was all she managed to spit out.

The same exact thing came from a worried Barbie's mouth.

"Oh, did you not know that Miss Kanzaki? Yes, that's right- _he's my father! And you know what's even better? I'm an illegit!"_

Hitomi covered her mouth in sheer shock and disgust. "Allen," she said, looking to him, not wanting to believe it. "Is this true?"

"Uhhh…" was all Barbie could manage to say.

"Of course it's true; look at me and then at him! And my name is PRINCE for goodness sake! I mean c'mon, what other nymphode do you know that loves and admires Prince so much that he would name his kid after him?"

"Oh my gosh…Allen" Hitomi said very detached. 

__

"Van was right…"

"Hitomi I can explain!" he cried.

"Oh yea- he's really good at doing that!" Chid chipped in. "Like earlier I wanted him to stay home and play video games with me, but I don't ask him to do it that often. But he made the wise, fatherly decision and told me to stay home and study while he went out on this lovely date with you. Isn't that great? He is like the greatest, isn't he?"

"ALLEN!" Hitomi screamed throwing her napkin at him.

__

"Oh that's it…" she thought to herself. "_No one should treat their child like that; I don't care if I do make a fool of myself."_

"Hitomi! Wait!" 

"Mission complete!" Chid said into the walkie talkie discretly while his father was trying to explain everything.

This time Aki answered him back:

"Well, get ready to pass the ball off to the next player, Aston has arrived."

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

"So what happened down there?" Van asked her.

"It seems Chid just ruined his "perfect" plalyboyness by exposing that he is Schezar-san's son."

"HAHAHA! I LOVE IT!" Van picked up the phone and called Millerna. She was on the front doorsteps.

"Millie?"

"Yea?"

"Meet Celena in the women's bathroom."

"Gotcha'."

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Millerna Aston came in and the waiter automatically let her in. They were so used to seeing her and Allen together they didn't even think twice.

She immediately headed straight to the bathroom and meet up with the girl named Celena.

"Celena?" she said curiously looking at the girl leaned up against the bathroom wall.

"That's me."

"Oh hi, I'm Millie."

"Nice to meet you," she said taking the outstretched hand and shaking it very manly. Millerna noticed how heavy her purse was. She wondered what in the world could be in it.

"I like your outfit!" she said just making chit-chat.

"Yours isn't so bad either," Celena replied speaking of the black strapless ball gown with matching elbow length gloves. She adorned her ears, fingers, and neck with strands of real pearls.

"Well, let's get to work," she said leading the way out.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Aki went to the edge of the building and peered down the side of it. Chid was standing outside, just waiting for his angry father to take him home at the end of the night. 

Just then, he saw Merlu get out of a cab and race her way in.

He picked up the walkie talkie.

"The cat is chasing the Raven…the cat is chasing the raven…"

"Got it," Aki said and Van perked his ears up at this.

"Miss Merlu is here- most likely looking for you."

__

"Oh no…" Van thought.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Millerna and Celena walked in. "See if you can sit with those men until I give you the signal."

"What's the signal?" Celena asked.

Millerna flipped her off. 

"WHY YOU-"

"NO! _That's the signal! _When I flip Allen off, that's your signal to come in!"

"Oh. I get it now…" she nodded in understanding gracefully approaching the three men in the shadows. 

"Hi boys," she said shrugging her shoulders. "My name is Celena and I need a place to sit for the moment because my blonde friends over there need a moment alone."

She pointed in the direction of Hitomi, Allen, and Millerna. Once again, Allen was startled to see someone 'pop' in on their date. Hitomi had been acting like a maniac; she was eating like a caveman and Millerna had a feeling that she didn't want to be on that date, even though she didn't believe her earlier.

The three men seemed very startled and interrupted. The two in the very back looked to the man in the pinstripe suit with the messy, tossed hair.

He spoke.

"Yes, you can sit and speak with us until you get your seat back. I'm Ken Olf. Perhaps you've heard of me? I'm a romance novelist. And these are my cohorts, Moleman-a teacher and Newton another teacher from the local high school."

"Ken Olf, huh?" Celena said as she sneered. "On second thought, maybe I'll just stand around like an imbasal than to associate with a scumbag like you!"

She slapped him…

Both girls slapped each guy at once and the room was split in which fight to look at.

__

"**Allen Schezar! **I can **NOT** believe you! One week, you're a night in shinning armor and you're calling me your princess and **then **this hoar shows up and you're all ogling over her! That's not fair to our unborn children! What about that house you promised me with that white picket fence? **HUH**? Where did that go? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW! **YOU YOU YOU HOMEWRECKER!!!!**

Then Millerna flipped him off. Celena saw it and as she watched Millerna walk out in tears.

Hitomi sat and wiped all the pasta sauce off her rounded, small face as she let Millerna's words ring in her head. _"What was I thinking?"_

Celena came up and slammed her purse down on the table. "Hey stud!" she said with a seductive wink. "You remember me? I was your Russian mail order bride."

Again, Hitomi could not believe her eyes. 

"ALLEN, what the f@#$ is this?!?!!" she said with a hint of anger coming through her words.

"I swear, I KNOW nothing about HER!" he said waving his arms about in ten different directions.

"HMPH!" Hitomi grunted. "I'm tired of this!" she said having seen enough. She violently grabbed her hair down. "I can't believe a word you say!" 

She threw the cloth napkin in Barbie's face.

"Oh this is perfect," Celena muttered.

Celena reached into that ten pound purse of hers and grabbed a can of hairspray and a lighter…

"I'll wait for Hitomi to do something first, but I'm still concerned about Ken Olf and Moleman and Newton over there…why are the associating with someone like him?"

"You just waltz into my life and force me on this date, everyone implied that you were just gonna use me for the sex, I thought we could be friends and this would help me adjust to the school…BUT NO!" Hitomi screamed clenching her fists tightly. "You're just like the rest of the principals of the world…" 

She reached down and grabbed a black stilletto off of her foot.

"You're just a stupid ol' male hoar!"

She fired the stilletto at his face and it hit drawing a little blood from his forehead. 

"ALRIGHT MISS KANZAKI!" Tenchi stood up in his seat cheering for his new, favorite teacher.

Allen grimaced and then became irate. "You FU$%^&' spoiled my devilishly handsome looks! YOU FU$%^&' B#$%!!!!!"

The whole restaurant was up in knots now. What was going to happen next?

Celena creeped around to the back of Hitomi and said, "Throw the other one; run up to the roof- he's waiting for you there…"

Hitomi's eyes darted from side to side while she thought. "Van?"

Allen lunged at Hitomi and she quickly hit him over the head with the next shoe drawing more blood with the tip end of the heel. She felt bad for him, but oh well.

He tried to get back up and pursue Hitomi, but was met face to face with Celena.

"You're hot," he said.

"You picked me out."

"Well, I paid for you so come on…"

"Hey, hold on…take it slower, come give me a hug…"

Allen embraced the tall, lanky, pale girl who was taller than him and then leaned in to give her a big wet one…and he did. Celena winced and gave the STD stud a big smooch until she couldn't take it anymore… Celena lit the lighter on his hair.

FWOOOSH!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!"

"Oh my…" Ken Olf said rushing to Allen's rescue and grabbing a pitcher of water to throw on it.

"You shouldn't use so much hair spray babe," Celena said with a seductive wink pulling out a heavy duty can of hair spray with the lighter.

Flick…

FWOOSH!!!

There was a long, bright orange flame that flicked across the table and Allen was in shock for his hair again. Ken Olf backed away searching frantically for another pitcher.

"Come in STAN! COME IN STAN! Are you hearing all this?!?!?" Tenchi screamed into his mike. "FLOWER IN MAY!!! ARE YOU GETTING THIS?!?!"

"What's that bird eye?" Aki suddenly screamed catching Van's attention.

"OH MY GOSH! KANZAKI JUST STILLETTOED MR. SCHEZAR-SAN AND HE'S BLEEDING AND THEN THIS HO' IS LIKE GOING ALL PYRO-MANIAC ON HIM AND KEN OLF IS HERE AND HE WAS HELPING BARBIE!"

Merlu burst through the host's stand and marched her way to Allen's table just to see Hitomi running up the stairs. 

Merlu grabbed Barbie by his collar and pushed him up against the wall. "WHERE IS SHE GOING?!?!?" she said her teeth and nails suddenly seeming razor sharp. "I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!" Allen said shoving Merlu off of him.

"Errrggh…You'll pay for that!" she said exposing her claw like nails and her kitty like lighting reflexes. She socked him the the jaw with a nice right jab and then pursued Hitomi's path up the stairs.

Allen started to follow but Celena stepped in the way.

"Where ya' going big boy?" she said holding a coke can and a lighter.

Allen was pretty banged up. He had a swollen jaw, his hair was burned black on the ends, and he had gashes here and there from Hitomi's stilettos.

"Shut up B@#$!"

"Uh-uh-uh…" Celena said waving a finger and turning around. She light the lighter fluid in the coke can over her shoulder and it shot and hit Allen right on his nose creating a splitting crack. She giggled.

Tenchi's eyes popped out of his head. "AKI! YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE! THIS IS GREAT!" he said recapping what all just happened to Van-sensei and her.

Allen grabbed Celena by her hair and … the wig came off!!!

"Uh-oh…" Celena thought with a cheezy grin. "I'm older than I look! Please don't tell anyone I've gone grey!" She spun back around from digging her purse. This time she had a stun gun. She brandished it around in front of Allen's face.

"I won't have anymore of this!" said Ken.

"You're just as scummy as he is!" she yelled sticking the ray right below the man's nose. His sad seeming eyes just peered down at her.

"I don't know what you mean," he said pushing the stun gun back on her boobs.

POP. FWAAAAAAAASSSSSSSH.

Celena's front was now all wet. Celena wasn't Celena anymore.

Allen's eyes widened and then said, "I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FUNNY ABOUT YOU!!!" He lunged towards Dilly to choke him.

****

"I KISSED A F@#$%' MAN!!!" Allen screamed frantically.

Dilly doged out of the way and ran up the stais so quickly he passed Merlu as he pushed her out of his way. "SORRY!!!" he called frantically trying to make it to the top to warn Hitomi and Van of the two about to show up.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Hitomi was breathless and panting. She'd run so hard to get away from her boss that was such a scumbag. "I can't believe he is really like that!" she screamed to herself with tears in her eyes.

She just flat broke down on the landing before the roof. She had a horrible time expressing her feelings to guys anyway, she thought one, small date might help her out. She'd been single most of her life; she'd never really had a boyfriend. She'd always had crushes and watched the men that came in and out of her life from afar.

Sobs just poured out of her grief stricken eyes. "I just wanted to believe that something good could come out of this…I guess I'm kinda foolish and naïve like that…" she said with a sobering smile.

Her mascara was running down her face, she had bright green streaks across her face from the eyeshadow, and her mother's dress was ripped in the front to where she now had a train behind her, but worst of all, her favorite pair of stiletto's were ruined after bopping Babs on the head.

Faintly in the background, she could hear three sets of rapid footsteps approaching. There was yet another set of rapid footsteps behind her. "Miss Kanzaki!" the girl cried. It was Aki in her Agent 99 outfit.

"Miss Kanzaki, he's waiting for you! Go to him!" she yelled frantically. "I'm going to hold them off while you two get out of here…Go!"

Hitomi stood there with a confuzzled look on her face and then just nodded her head and agreed. She had a feeling it would be Van on the roof. She took off in the direction of the door, her dress dragging behind her.

Suddenly Dilly, Merlu, Allen, and Ken appeared all on the landing.

"I'm sorry; I'm afraid this part has been rented out for two special people and they are having their dinner. I'm the security and no one is allowed on the roof at this point," Aki said with a snobbish tone.

"Bulls@#$! You're one of my students!" Allen yelled.

Aki did a backflip or two with some fancy punches and kicks strung together on it at the end. She looked like a Japanese Chun Li. Ken and Allen stood there motionless, their mouths on the floor.

Dilly walked over to her, nodded , swiftly locked the door, and also took a defiant stance.

Merlu was the only one to challenge her slinking around, ready to pounce at any moment. She circled Aki, and Aki felt her every move. 

Suddenly, Aki turned around abruptly and let a hi-kick rip into Merlu's face. "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to connect!!" Aki said with much remorse.

Merlu got back up and hissed, "that's it girlie!"

Needless to say, there was a knockdown, drag-out, catfight…Dilly just glared at Ken and Allen.

Ken mumbled something to Allen and Allen nodded his head. They both gave Heero Yuy death glares to Dilly and glanced over at the cloud of screeches and biting going on between Aki and Merlu. 

"Who put you up to this?" Allen said sternly.

"No one…" Dilly said folding his arms reaching for his last trick.

"Someone did and I can't stand for it…I own this restraunt…I will not have people like you running a muck in here!" 

Ken pounded his fist against the wall so hard that it shook. 

"I told both of you scumbags! I AIN'T TELLIN' YA'!" Dilly hollered lighting a bottle rocket and sending it their way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Allen screamed and was so startled he wet his pants.

Aki and Merlu finally stopped fighting…They both came out with scratches and blood, but they were evenly matched and exhausted.

"No hard feelings right, Miss Merlu?" Aki asked innocently.

"Hmph…" she growled as she folded her arms and proceeded down the stairs.

Ken just stood there with his dark eyes gazing towards the door.

"It's _him_, I just know it is," he muttered and walked down the stairs after the pansy and the tiger. 

"WHEW!" Dilly sighed bending at the stomach slightly. "Van had really better love me for this one!"

He sat down on the landing next to Aki and turned his gaze over his shoulder at the door. He wondered what Van was doing…

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Hitomi finally made it to the roof. She stopped and wiped a tear off her face with a flat, defiant hand. She then jerked her hair out of the pony tail and tilted her head up to the sky. She screamed. It made her feel better.

But then there was warmth around her shoulders…

Someone's chin was resting on her shoulders…

"I'm sorry I butted in, but I like you too much to watch you get hurt in the future by him…you're too good of a girl for that…" said a soft voice.

She could feel his breath on the edge of her shoulder. She blushed…

"Do you forgive me?" the voice asked innocently.

"Of course," Hitomi said with that comforting smile and she reached up to hold his hand.

Van spun her around and caught a glimpse of shimmering red in the night starlight.

"You kept my necklace on?" he asked with amazement.

"I feel close to you for some reason, even though we don't really know each other that well…I still want to be by your side…just to be there…" Hitomi muttered, feeling yet again, a little foolish on the inside.

They stood only inches away from each other. Van put on a half smile and snickered a little.

"What?" Hitomi asked with pure curiosity.

Van took a hand and brought it against her face, wiping away all the smeared mascara and green eye shadow.

"The 80's were a huge mistake, you do know that right?" he said with an internal laugh.

"Yes, I do," Hitomi said snuggling her face into the palm of his hand.

"Van?"

"Yea," Van said feeling a heat creep over his face as Hitomi peered at his cherry maroon eyes.

"Why do you want to take care of me so badly?"

"I told you when we first hung out that I'd make sure you felt at home…I promised you that, and I'm not going to let you down…" he said feeling the heat increasing tenfold. 

"That's sweet…" Hitomi said as she gave him a hug that proclaimed she wanted to be taken care of, although she didn't want to verbally admit it.

Van simply embraced her, taking each moment in while stroking her hair and looking to the stars. He couldn't have asked for more.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

"I've seen on the records that you come here a lot Mr. Schezar and I'm afraid we've never met until now…" said Ken as he poured a drink in his own private office space in the back of the Chez La Fleur.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way," he said handing the drink to Allen.

"It's alright," said an almost unconscious Allen who had a broken nose, bloody lip, black eye, and a swelling cranium-not to mention his hair was almost completely burned off.

"I'm now wondering if I know the person that did this…" said Ken as he leaned back in his leather computer chair.

"I'm not sure I get your point…" Allen said with a blonde's true intelligence.

"I mean, I might be able to help you get revenge on the person who set you up for this embarrassment…" 

"I still don't follow ya'…."

"I mean I might know who did this to you!" Ken said slamming his fist down on the table.

"I don't get it…" Allen said blankly.

Ken slapped his forehead in pure frustration.

"Allen! It was that stupid math teacher of yours-VAN FANEL!"

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

WOW. K. That was 22 pages long in Works with pt. 10 font. K. The other stories will be receiving updates.

I will do replies next time and thanks to all the new readers who keep reviewing.

Keep me going guys! The more positive feed back I hear, the more giddy I get…

Giddyness+caffeine+2a.m. in the morning+complete boredom= CrAzYqUiRkS

~lovealways~

~Jj~

Oh and the astriks (in order that they occurred): _Saki_-is a very strong, Japanese alchoholic drink. I meant it to be like the "piscus" that Van gave her in the series to "sober her up." LOL

__

Chez La Fleur and Chez La Lune: Go find a French translator on the net and translate that from French to English. It's a very funny translation when you think about it literally!

[End]


	11. Authour's Note 3

Hey guys!

It's **Japanimejo **and I know you haven't seen me in a while, but here's the deal:

For the longest, Fanfiction.net was updating the site and I couldn't update my stories. Then, after Fanfiction.net was done with their updates, my floppy disk that I had typed the new chappie up on was de-formatted thanks to one of my younger brothers who know nothing about computers…And lastly, I've been moving in to my new college dorm [GO INDIANS! -lol-] and I've been away at band camp.

****

BUT HAVE NO FEAR!!!! I know have wonderful college broadband internet, UNLIMITED use!!!!

Who said college was all work and no play? ;)

Anyways, I'm gonna _work _and _slave _to get this next chapter out by next Monday**. I hope everyone will still be looking for it**. Gonna do the works, _review replies _and make it _extra long _and _extra fluffy _for waiting so long.

Anyways, it's time for me to go march with my clarinet [I-C-C WOOOOOOOO! -lol- band thing] but I will see you guys later! Please come back to read and review! Thanks to those who do review! I love all ya'll!!!!

~love always~

Jj

[end]


	12. Escaflowne: Worlds After Role Playing Fo...

Ok yea, this is like incredibly selfish, but hey! I wanna do it!

I'm starting an Escaflowne Role Playing Forum at Yahoo. All characters are open. Here's the basic gist of it.

This is an RP forum established off the series of Escaflowne. It will try to resolve what the series left unresolved.  
  
Characters: All characters from Esca may be played if they were alive when the series ended. No dead characters will be allowed unitl all the living characters have been filled.Minor characters may be played. As long as the character appeared in the series, you may play them. NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MAY BE PLAYED AT THIS TIME.  
  
Time: This is set two years after the series ended. Therefore, if it was established in the series that Millerna and Hitomi were 16, they will be 18. Those characters whose ages were never established, may be played within a reasonable estimate of their actual age.   
  
Location: All characters will start in the RP from the last place that they were seen in the series. If your character died in the series, you need to make a feasible excuse on how they survived on the planet they were last seen on and start them from that planet.  
  
Characters Taken: Kanzaki Hitomi  
  
Characters open: Van de Slanzar Fanel, Millerna Aston, Allen Schezar, Moleman, Uchida Yukari, Amano senpai, Merlu, Gaddes, Dilandau, Miguel, etc... 

Like what you see? Then e-mail me at kanzaki_hitomi_midori@yahoo.com and tell me you want to join! I'll send you the link and we'll get this shindig started already! I'm really looking forward to this!

later daze

Japanimejo


End file.
